Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: In a single day, her life changes. In a single breath, her destiny altered. The sudden appearance of three Assassins made this all. Follow Rheinoa as she helped the Assassins find the Apple of Eden and find their way back home. While finding a piece of her self too. Unanswered questions and shocking revelations "Is this what I'm really created for?" "And that's all you'll ever be"
1. CH 1: I Must've Gone Crazy

**(A/N): Welcome! to the first Book of _Sent to Another World Series_! This would be my first Assassin's Creed fanfic, so if there are grammar mistakes and such, the blames on me**

**Me: Mentor Ezio, kindly do the Disclaimer for me!**

**Ezio: Sì. Disclaimer: **PeAceLovEr 12 non Assassin Creed non propria e dei suoi personaggi, la storia è scritta per puro divertimento e non ha intenzione di realizzare un profitto. PeAceLovEr 12 does not own Assassin's Creed and its characters, the story is written for entertainment only and has no intentions of making a profit.

**Me: Thank you, Mentor (bows)**

* * *

**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed **by **PeAceLovEr 12**

**Chapter 1: I Must've Gone Crazy**

**[OC's POV]**

A beautiful sunshine bathes me with its light as I walk down the hallway from my room, stretching and ruffling my blonde waist length hair. I'm not a morning person really I'm not. But today is an exception!

It's Saturday, and I won't spent my weekends being grumpy in the morning! No, never!

'Now what will I do to start this day?' I though as I do my thinking pose 'I know! I think I'll take a bath first!' I said as I snap my fingers. So I turned around, hurried back to my bedroom to get my everyday clothes and went down the stairs and made a beeline to the bathroom.

Great, now I've reached the living room, now to walk across to reach the bathroom. I was about to step my left foot on the carpeted floor when suddenly…..

"Oof!" My back met the carpeted floor my feet were supposed to walk on causing the clothes I'm holding to be thrown across the room. I closed my eyes upon the impact and was about to open it but a cold steel was pressed upon the flesh of my neck, the tip to be precise, of what seems to be a blade, I turned my head to the side afraid of what this man is going to do to me but I saw my reflection on the mirror on the wall near the door. The trespasser is a hooded man in white robes, maybe not more than 25 maybe 22? He's straddling me pointing his Hidden Blade at me….

Then my green eyes widen.

Wait what?!

"Where am I? Who are you?" The man shouted at me in a familiar Arabian accent as my eyes grew larger and larger to size of plates.

Ok I'm not dreaming am I? That voice, that accent, the clothes and the weapons and the scar on his lip…..THAT SCAR. My mind went in an overload as I absorb all of this….its way damn too much!

"Answer me woman! Why had you kidnapped me? Who had send you?"

"Come down, fratello. Maybe this woman could give us answers" I looked up as another man came out from the kitchen. He's in the same robes as the first one, but in a different style and a color of white and red, he's unhooded, brown hair tied in a ponytail and a beard with the same matching scar and the same voice as the man above me, in an Italian accent.

"She might be a templar in disguise! We do not even know where we are! We should not just let our guard down!" The man argues to his companion the Italian was about to retort back but was cut off.

"Ok, Ok! Break it up you two!" Another man, going out from the bathroom wearing a white hoodie and pants with a black backpack, short cropped brown hair and the scar, oh shoot! How many of them are there!

Suddenly remembering my position, I blushed as I watched them argue, with the force I never knew I had I stand up causing the man above me to topple back, which stopped their bickering. They looked at me surprised if not the other is bemused while the other is still toppled over, face first on the floor. I pointed my finger at them.

"All of you! Why are you all here! How's that possible! It's not possible!" I said freaking out.

And just like that my Saturday mood…..is gone.

"Well? How? How are you all here!?" I said demanding an answer

"We should be the one asking you that. Where are we anyway?" asked the Italian

"And what is this place! It's never I have never seen anything like this! So was your clothes" said the Arabian who had just stand up and was brushing imaginary dirt of his clothes.

I switched to my thinking pose.

"I'm used to this kind of environment, believe me or not. But something is still not right." This time the man wearing the backpack who's definitely American said.

Then a light bulb shone on the Italian's head

"What the date today?" he asked

I strode to the kitchen and picked up the calendar and went back to the three fictional people I showed them the calendar which read: September 8 2012, Saturday

The Arabian has his eyes wide which are noticeable even in his hood.

The Italian is surprised and perplexed; you can easily tell that cause of his mouth hanging wide open.

The American, was albeit surprise trying hard not to show it, but his sweating face gave it off.

"We're not from here" the Italian said

"I thought that much" I replied

"I might know the cause of all of this" The Italian said as all of us looked at him.

"Before I was brought here I was studying an item I'm sure your all familiar with, The Apple of Eden" he said looking at the two others except me 'Hey! I know that too!' I want to shout but I just kept quiet about it.

"I was studying it before this all happened, when a map suddenly appeared it's a map I am not familiar with myself, there's a red dot on a country which means it has an Artifact on that location too but there's a label there: USA, New York it says" (**A/N: I dunno if North and South America has been discovered that time, so sorry really for wrong History stuffs**)

"That's where you are right now" I said

"Come to think of it, when this happened, I was playing with the Apple. There's a sudden white light coming from it….then boom I'm here" the American said

"Playing?" the Arabian said looking at the man and quirking an eyebrow.

"You know juggling it around and all that" the man replied grinning.

"So with that clue"

"There might be a chance we can go back to our respective times"

"So are you saying that the Apple of this country might help you go back, but so to tell you…New York is damn large! You won't find it easily" I said as crossed my arms

"You'll help us right?" the American asked looking at me

I stand and looked at all of them, silence in the background. They have expecting glint on their eyes, I sighed.

"Fine I would. And this would mean you staying here" I said closing my eyes and rubbing my temples

"Grazie" the Italian said "But since we are all going to be living on the same roof for a while, let me introduce myself and my friends here I'm-"

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Mentor of the Italian Assassins. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Mentor of Levantine Assassins and Desmond Miles, one of the Modern day Assassins being pursued by the multinational corporation Abstergo Industries and was branded as Subject 17" I said proudly.

"How'd you known all that?" Desmond asked

"Simple, you guys are famous, really" I answered

"And who might you be, signora?" Ezio asked

"I'm Rheinoa Aderyn Selency, or you can just simply call me Rhei" I said smiling brightly "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath. Behave yourselves people!" I picked up my thrown stuff and was in the bathroom before any of them can say something.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**(A/N:) Rheinoa Aderyn Selency **(pr. Rey-nowa Ade-rin Selen-si)** she's my favorite OC of all my OC's so I choose her to be the star of this story for my favorite game. So this is the end of Chapter 1. Show me some love by reviewing my first Assassin's Creed Fanfic! **

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Sent to Another World **

'…**.I am such a giver'**

"**YOU JERKS! WHY'D U…MY HOUSE!"**

"**What sorcery is this?!"**

**Chaos Ensues, Hilarity Produced**


	2. CH 2: Chaos Ensues, Hilarity Produced

**(A/N): Here is Chapter 2 people! I'm very happy at the positive feedbacks I've recieved on the first one :) Anywho, i bring you, the second chapter of **_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed!**_

**Me: "**Pretty please Alty?, With cherry on top? :")"

**Altaïr: "**Fine, but just this time. *reads script* **Disclaimer: PeAceLovEr 12 **does not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters, for they all belong to the awesome Ubisoft. This story is written solely for entertainment and no profit was made in writing this story."

**Me: **AWWW *squeal you're the best Alty! *hugs Altaïr*

* * *

**Special Thanks to: My first 3 reviewers from the first chap!**  
**ddc**: Wow really? Thanks and I'll try my best to make them stay in character. Thanks for the review! :)  
**And 2 other Guest: **Thanks also! Here's the update :))

* * *

**LEGEND:**  
_"ITALICS" the voice in a character's head/mind  
_'TEXT' Someone's thoughts  
"TEXT" Someone talking

* * *

_**Sent To Another World: Assassin's Creed**_**  
**by _**PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Chapter 2: Chaos Ensues, Hilarity Produced**

* * *

**[AT THE BATHROOM]**

Rheinoa under the shower, lost in her thoughts eyes closed.

'Wow three fictional Assassins, here in my living room at my own house. Come to think of it, I managed to stay calm and I agreed to help them too, even though it's near impossible to find what they were looking for. But what bugs me the most I really managed to agree and stay focused, and calm….as if I'm expecting them…' Then a sudden chill ran down her spine, a voice in her head.

_'You do'_ and she immediately opened her eyes, shocked.

But a worried smile came to her lips 'Helping them? Letting them stay….?'

'….I'm such a giver'

After a painstakingly long bath (approx.1 hr) Rhei emerged out of the bathroom with closed eyes. She was still expecting the Assassins to be in the Living room. So she spoke "Alright, now that I'm done I-" And open her eyes….

…Only to be met with silence and empty spot where the three dangerous men should be.

She stood there dumbfounded "Goodness me" Then a crash, a splosh of liquid hitting the wall, and the smell of smoke from the kitchen was heard.

Rheinoa immediately made a run for the kitchen.

* * *

**[AT THE KITCHEN] **

The once homey-welcoming kitchen, now turned into a bloody battlefield greeted the blonde girl. Utensils strewn about, the crystal white microwave now burnt and exhaling smoke, corned beef sploshed all over the wall and its can that rolled and stopped as it hits her feet. While two of the aforementioned Assassin eating stacks of golden pancake pretending to be oblivious to the scene around them and a pony tailed man in robes wearing a pink apron kneeling with his hand on his head near the microwave

"What sorcery is that thing?!" Ezio whispered horridly staring at the appliance. And was about to add his sentence when she saw the twitching fuming girl standing next to his cowering form. Desmond starts shaking with his fork on his mouth staring ahead and Altaïr has found something interesting on the floor.

So it happened, chaos ensued, hilarity produced

"You jerks…." The three men slowly looked at the girl whose knuckles were white from pure anger.

"YOU JERKS! WHY'D YOU….MY KITCHEN! MY MICROWAVE!" Shouted the girl facepalming so hard they swear she's going to rip her face off.

"Ah, he he, now, now signora! Calm down…I've just you know, tried to use this pezzo di merda!" Ezio said now standing up calming the blonde in front of him.

And a frying pan hits the Italian square on the face.

* * *

**[BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM]**

Desmond and Ezio's eyes roam the room and feigning interest at the ceiling, anything but to look at the blonde standing in front of them, giving them the most mean-evil stare they've ever recieved. Well except Altaïr, he wasn't fazed at all, in fact, the stare is the same fiery-annoyed as the one-armed Dai of Jerusalem, Malik always give him.

'Jerusalem…..I miss the rooftops and the dimwitted guards' Altaïr heaved a small sigh.

There's a tense silence

"Well?" the venom-laced voice that's Rhei's slice through the impending silence. The Assassins jumped.

"Well you see we were hungry, brat. You expect us to star-?" Altaïr spoke and glared at the blonde but she cut him off.

"And you decided rough housing my kitchen was the best way to sate your hunger? And don't call me a brat! You all could've wait for me to come out of the bath! You call yourselves Assassins? You're too damn impatient!" Rhei countered anger now bubbling in her chest more than ever at Altaïr's insult. Altaïr was about to retort back but decide against it. 'Well we did trouble her a lot, no use bickering when we're to blame' he thought guiltily, but he'll never admit.

Ezio rubbing his now sore forehead looked at the blonde, he now conclude that the girl is scary and that frying pan is evil "Look, we're very sorry piccina, I guess we do become damn impatient, but on the bright side we manage to feed ourselves! See? I cook the pancakes! Which explains this ap-ron? As Desmond said I should wear." The way he pronounces apron made Rhei twitched a smile a little. Looking now at the three who was now looking at her with a face that says sorry (except Altaïr who's now looking away but his eyes is also directed to her). She looked away, and said:

"Fine, I'll forgive, but there will be new rules around, and besides, we still have a mission to-do right? No use if I'm gonna be angry at all" She sighed looking up then smiling. Desmond and Ezio's face seems to brighten and she swears that Altaïr smiled a little, or maybe that's the light. She sighed.

"Now let's clean up the mess you made. God knows you won't do it right. And maybe I'll whip up a punishment too"

After cleaning, the men do most of it, Rheinoa giving instructions. The kitchen was once again, good as new. To add to their punishment she forced the Assassins to clean up the garage too. She had managed to convince the three to change to her brother's clothes, thankfully, said brother loves jacket with hoods. They've finished until the sun went down the horizon. After that all of them are seated in front of the fireplace, drinking juice and eating French fries.

"You guys never did told me who's idea to put canned corned beef in my microwave" Rhie said as her eyes were fixated on the fire

"Oh that's Ezio's idea alone" Desmond said

"And you didn't stop him...why?"

"I was about too. Well it's too late; he already put it before I get to say something"

Rheinoa just sighed.

"Hey I've just notice. Where are your parents Rhie?" Desmond asked. Rhei was starting at the fire, looked up at him.

"I dunno really. I never saw them before. So I have no real parents. Well a family friend took care of me when I was young and I left when I became independent" She replied tilting her head to the side.

"So you live here on your own? Don't have any sibling? And how old are you?" Ezio looked up from his drink

"I live here with my brother, who's working at The Museum of Modern Art and I'm 21 yrs old" she started drinking her Lemonade.

"Where is he now?" Altaïr asked

"He's not here often, because he stays at a friend's whose house is nearer to his job"

"Who support you? You know, financial?" Desmond asked again looking at the window

"Me and my brother work. I'm graduated BSEd, so I teach the grade school as a substitute teacher to support myself" She smiled.

Then the phone on Rhei's room rang. This makes Ezio and Altaïr jump a little, making Desmond snicker "Jumpy much?" to which his ancestors replied with a glare. Rhie stifled a giggle and ran to her room picking up the ringing device.

"Hello? Selencey Residence, Rhie speaking" The Assassins eavesdrop from their spot

"What? Really? Uh…yeah that's great! Uhm, yeah sure. Ok have a safe trip" then the click of the receiver was heard as Rhie appeared in the hallway, going back to the Assassins.

"What was that?" the simultaneously said

Rhie laughed "It was my brother, he's coming home tomorrow night, so I'm expecting you all to be behaved" looking at the clock that read 9 pm in bright neon numbers. "We'll it's time for us to hit the hay. Let me show you where you all will sleep" She gestured to the guest room upstairs where a bunk bed lay at the corner and a single bed opposite of it with a night stand at the center a fireplace, a table and windows next to the table. "Across you guys is my room, so don't be noisy at night, I'm a light sleeper. The room next to you guys is my brother's and next to it is the upstairs bathroom, though it doesn't have a shower like the one downstairs. We'll that's that goodnight" She said waving at the three to which they waved back. "Oh yeah, we'll start our search for the Artifact tomorrow" she said as she enters her room and closed the door with a click. The three also enters their room and rest.

That night, Rheinoa has a dream...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**(A/N): Well there you go! End of Chap 2. I might not update as fast though because of school. But I'll make sure I update the story. Well you know what to do!**

**STAND BOW REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TRIVIA!**

+**Rhei's abnormaly long bath: **I based this to myself in real life. Yes my bath's took an hour long sometimes an hour and a half, especially if I'm sleepy :D  
+**BSEd: **Bachelor of Science: English Degree. That's the course I'm gonna take on College. Then I'll teach abroad when i take masteries.  
+**Pezzo di Merda: **Remember the mission on AC II, the flying machine? I based Ezio's quote from there :)

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Sent to Another World**

**"Mom! Mommy! Daddy! Big brother!"**

_**"It's because they don't love you..."**_

_**"Cause its your fault" **_

**"No..."**

_**"Soon those three would leave you too..."**_

_**"You'll fail them. They'll die and you'll blame yourself, failure"**_

_**"Just. like. your..."**_

**A scream torns the night**

**"NO!"**

**"What was that...?**

**I Just Want to Forget**


	3. CH 3: I Just Want to Forget

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**(A/N): **Hey again people! Apparently, someone notices that I've only put Altaïr as the only character on the story marker. Well in truth, I don't wanna reveal yet, but since someone already noticed, might as well say it, and so that I can notify the people who sometimes doesn't favor this kind of story.

Yes, this fic is an **AltaïrxFem!OC** and **DesmondxFem!OC **and maybe** EzioxFem!OC. **There, now it is up for you to decide if you want to continue reading the story :) And yes, Altair will be my main character here and some chap later, I will focus it on each of them. Ok! Enough dilly-dally! Here is the awaited Chapter 3 of _**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIM DIALOUGE**

**Me: ***in a singsong voice*** **Deeesssssmooooonnddd!

**Desmond: **Huh?

**Me: **Weelllll?

**Desmond: **Oh! oh yeah, *reads script* **Disclaimer: PeAce** here doesn't own Assassin's Creed and any of its awesome characters, cause if that ever happened then the crow had finally become white."

**Me:** "Thankies!" :) btw, this chap first half gives hints of Rhei's past

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**ddc: **Wow, you've manage to notice that, virtual cookies for you! So yeah the answer to your question about Altair being the only one on the char marker is above. And about Rhei and Des being couple? Well it MIGHT happen, but I'm planning something else BIG for the romance of this story, so yeah it MIGHT happen, who knows, maybe I'll change my draft for this story. Thanks for reviewing, complementing, and the advice you gave me, it opens my beginner mind to new things to add to the story. Here's the update :)

**Guest reviewers: **Thanks for your review, advice and complements along the way.

* * *

_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed**_**  
**by_** PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Chapter 3: I Just Want to Forget**

In the middle of the night a blonde girl, not more than 6 ran. She ran and she ran, even if her little legs are screaming for her to stop. 'I'm coming mommy! I'm almost there!' She ran through the thick rainforest, until she reached a mansion, where another blonde woman was being dragged away by men in white coats. She ran to them and pulled the woman's dress. The men were shocked.

"Mommy" the girl whispered. The blonde woman, whose face has some bruises looked up.

"Rhei? Oh my goodness! Rheinoa run!" screamed the terrified woman, the men in white coats recovered from their shock. Angered, they threw the woman on the entrance door of the mansion, causing the girl to fall with her. One of them spoke up "You bitch! You told us you don't know where she is! You'll pay for deceiving us!" He moved to picked up the woman and sent a punch to her gut, while the girl was restrained by the other guy, can't do nothing more than flail at her captor as she watched the woman roll to the pavement in pain. "No! Don't hurt her! Let...me...GO! She bit her captors arm as the man let go and she quickly ran to the woman arms spread wide in position as if defending her. One of the man who had gutted the woman fished onto his coat and brings out a pistol.

"Get out of my way, subject" He cocked the piston to the girl's head.

"NO! You get away!" The girl defended as she glared at the man.

"Get out or I'll kill you!"

"No! I won't get out! You'll pay for hurting her! Daddy would make sure of that!" She ran to the now kneeling woman and hugged her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Daddy? You mean that guy over there?" the man mockingly said and pointed to the nearby tree, a brunette man, was laid slumped there, a notable stab at his forehead.

The girl's emerald eyes widen.

"Now, I'll tell you one more time, out of my way!" the man again shouted.

"No! I'll never do that!" she hugged the woman to herself tighter.

"You leave me no choice" the man with the gun said. The other man who the girl bite, now equipped with a knife, has sidestepped so he's positioned at the back of the women. A slice was heard throughout the rainforest...

Blood….

The girl's eyes widen as the woman's body become cold and heavy on her arms. She looked down; blood on her hands and face, on her clothes…her blood, her mommy's blood…on her hands….She's dead…She's…' She looked up and saw the sweet face of her Mother, now a pale picture that screams dead.

The girl screamed. She let go of the body and ran, but strong arms caught her wrist and everything went white.

A new sensation tore over the girl. As if she's being sucked in to a cold void. She opened her eyes. She lays in an endless white room. She stands up a voice slithered through her mind.

'_Ah, you just love that memory, no? Rheinoa Aderyn Selencey'_

"Shut up!" She shouts to particularly no one.

"_Ahahaha! The shout of a weakling!" _the voice continues to mock her.

"You're the one who's weak! You keep mocking me of my past! What a coward way of making me doubt myself! If you're really tough, come out and face me! So is this the courage of what you call yourself? The Void? Ha! Only the name sounds bad!" Rhei determinately shouts

"_Ah! The courage of the young, you'll pay for insulting me. Ohhoho! I'll have fun torturing you!" _Void said, not one bit insulted at the girl. The Void blew air on Rhei's neck making her feel that the voice was just there.

"_See this people in your life Rheinoa?" _The man and woman, the one on the memory appeared in front of her wearing angered stare that's directed to her.

"_They would've been alive if you haven't entered their lives, but no! You have to interfere with their lives and now their dead! And see? Here's your big brother! He's not home often why? Cause he hates you! That's why! He just doesn't want to show it!" _Her brother appeared next to the man and woman and started walking away. She ran after them, arms outstretched, reaching for them, but they kept getting farther and farther away.

"Mom! Mommy! Daddy! Big brother!" She shouted still running.

"_It's because they don't love you…." _

"No…" tears welled up in her eyes, she stopped running and sat down on the cold floor of the white room and covered her ears.

"'_Cause it's your entire fault…"_

"No..."

"_Soon those three would leave you too! You'll fail them and they'll die and you'll blame yourself, failure!"_

"NO! PLEASE SHUT UP!" She looked up, as the three Assassins appeared in her front, covered in blood and wounds, Desmond's face was ripped, Ezio's cranium cracked as blood pooled at their feet and Altaïr…

Oh god, Altaïr's face is so deformed it's hard to tell if this really belonged to the Arabian.

"_Soon those three would leave you too"_

"_You'll fail them and they'll die and you'll blame yourself, failure!"_

"No…Stop…"

"_Just. like. your…"_

A scream tore the night.

Altaïr sat up startled by the sound; he looked at his side, to see his descendants also wide awake.

He scratched his head yawning "What was that?"

"We really don't know, we have just been woke up mere seconds before you do" Desmond replied a sleepy look on his brown eyes, while Ezio is semi-conscious on the top bunk.

"Should we not-"Altaïr was cut short as the sound was heard again, a little muffled this time.

"That is it, I am going to investigate, stay here" he told the two, particularly Desmond, since Ezio had already fall down on the bed, snoring. So Altaïr proceed to open the door leading outside, he was just about to step into the hallway, when the sound was heard again, thanks to his sharp senses, he realized it was a scream that's coming from the room across them. 'It is from Rheinoa's room' he thought as he sprinted to the said room and opened the door. There laid the blonde in her pajamas trashing about, and reaching for something in the air. He closed the door and ran to the side of the girl's bed; he shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Rheinoa!" he shouted, but she continues flailing and screaming.

"Rheinoa! Wake up!" he continued to shout, but to no avail.

Thinking of a way to wake her up, he suddenly remembers something from Masyaf. It was him having a nightmare at the boys' quarters, he was just twelve. He was woken up by none other than Malik and Kadar, the latter holding his pinky toe. With that in mind, he ripped the covers of her body and holds her legs so that she would be steady, he hold her left feet with his left hand and Rhei's pinky toe in the other and wiggled it.

Rheinoa, in her dream world**, **while still trying to reach for something, she started felling a ticklish sensation at her feet, or at least her pinky toe….oh no, not the pinky toe. She started snickering, and the snickering turns to a full blown laugh as she rolled on the floor "Stop! Ahahaha! I said stop! That tickles!" And the white room disappeared, and she was back at her room. "Wha-?" she was sweating and her covers were thrown near the door "The hell? Did I just turn into a werewolf? And thrashed this place?" She was about to continue ranting, but she felt another presence in the room and a hand wiggling her pinky toe, she looked down and there Altaïr sitting on the end of her bed, wiggling said toe. Feeling eyes on him Altaïr looked up to see the blonde girl, staring at him as if he grew two heads.

"Good, you're aw-"He stated relieved.

But was cut off when the girl's right foot met his face.

"How nice of you, after I had saved you from you're nightmare, you decided to kick me" Altaïr said deadpanned as Rhei put the band aid on the bridge of the assassin's nose. She looked down then, ashamed of what she'd done. "I'm sorry, ok. I was shocked to find you at the foot of my bed, wriggling my pinky toe" she retorted "You where having a nightmare, brat. So I did the only way to wake you up. By the way, what were you dreaming?" Upon hearing this, memories flooded her mind.

'Mom, Dad, Big brother…..'

'Ezio's skull cracked, Desmond's face deformed…' She looked down again her bangs covering her face

'And… Altaïr…' She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered what Void said

"_Soon those three would leave you too"_

"_You'll fail them and they'll die and you'll blame yourself, failure!"_

"Hey? I was talking to you! What were you dreaming?" Altaïr peered up at the girl, only to see drop of tears running down her cheeks

"…You" Rhei replied

"Huh? What? And why are you crying?" Altaïr started brushing the hair out of the girl's face

"I'm sorry!" Rhei wailed as she suddenly hugged Altaïr, crying onto his shirt. This in turn, made the Assassin blushed ten different shades of red. Not knowing what to do, he just put a hand on the girl's back, trying to comfort her. Knowing Altaïr he was never a man of words or actions, so in situations like this, he freak out in the inside. After a minute or so, the crying ceased so Rhei broke up her hold on the Assassin realizing what she's done in just one night, she blushed, maybe even darker than the man if front of her. "Sorry….I just…"she looked away

"I just want to forget" She said still blushing mad.

Altaïr's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. But a sympathetic look dawns his face and a feeling he can't put he's finger on 'I know what she means, but….why'd I fell there is something more to this girl' he thought

"I understand" he said without thinking. Rhei seems surprised and so as Altaïr 'I do?' he asked his mind

Awkward silence, until Altaïr broke it.

"Uh…I should be going back to the room now" he said, looking everywhere except at the girl

"O-okay, goodnight" Rhei nods

Altaïr quickly moved away and proceed to the door, when he turned the knob (thanks to Desmond teaching him) Rheinoa spoked.

"Hey Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for you know" Rhei said looking up this time, to give the man a bright smile

The Assassin was a little surprised, he turned around and wave, and then he was out the door.

Rheinoa flopped backwards on her bed 'Okay what just happened?'

She looked at the door again "Altaïr as an awkward guy? So not him" she whispered.

She tried to close her eyes and sleep but she never manage to, same goes for Altaïr, who stayed awake staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming of Masyaf.

Morning came, the sun rose up once again, greeting the fresh morning. Rhei came out of her door stretching, after hearing a few satisfied pops, she went downstairs. She was surprised that neither crashing nor exploding microwaves was heard at the kitchen; instead she was greeted with the smell of eggs cooking and the aroma of coffee. She entered the kitchen, where Ezio and Altaïr were staring at the plate of bacon and toast at the table and Desmond at the stove. Upon hearing footsteps, Ezio looked up.

"Buongiorno, piccina" the man greeted, giving of a warm smile.

"Buongiorno Ezio. Good morning Altaïr and Desmond. And why are you two staring at the food?" Altaïr merely nods back still staring at the plate. While Desmond waves.

"It's because I told them to wait for you before they devour it all" Desmond chuckled to which Rhei laughed.

"Thanks. And I didn't know you can cook" She replied and sat next to Altaïr

"When you become a bartender, you learn many things, cooking and cleaning is one of them" Desmond said as he set the plate of scrambled eggs next to the others. They started eating, Altaïr devouring the bacon first as Desmond poured some coffee in his mug and add creamer to it.

Ezio snickered "Jobs of a women"

"Well at least I do something useful, and NOT making myself useless by having….outlets" Desmond smirked to which his Italian ancestor glared at him, Desmond looked back with a face that says 'You started it'

"Wow the eggs taste good, and fluffy, how'd you cook this Des?" Rhei asked.

"I added mayonnaise to it, a recipe I learned from Lucy. Glad you liked it" Des replied as the blonde smiled back.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes, Rhei taking a bath and changing from here PJ's and the assassins change clothes too. They decided to sit around at the fireplace again.

"Okay now that we're here, let's go discussing about the Apple" Rhei said crossing her arms. She looked at Altaïr who returned her stare "I wonder though, if Ezio was studying the Apple, while Desmond was juggling it when they got transported here, how you would get here? Well it'll be obvious that you were touching or was near the Apple, but how?" She spoked looking at Altaïr with narrowed eyes.

To their surprise, the Arabian looked away

"I…was…talking with it"

Silence

"I must've heard you wrong" Ezio said quirking an eyebrow

"No you did not, I was talking to it, I asked it about the truth, it shines white and here I am" Altaïr said this time glaring at the Italian.

"I was hoping for a clue…." Rhei do her thinking pose "hmmm….."

"If you where the Apple and your transported to New York where would you be?" Des suddenly asked out of nowhere

"Apple, New York, USA…..You're not actually suggesting…" She looked at Desmond a little suspicious

"Yes, Masker Orchards" Desmond grinned.

"I don't think that's right, we're looking for a very powerful ball that's made of metal but very light. Not a fruit"

"Argh! This is driving me nuts!" Rhei shouted, the suddenly the doorbell rang which had again, made Ezio and Altaïr jump, making Desmond snicker. "I'll get that" Rhei stand up.

She opened the door.

"Avy!" she happily said

"Hey there girl, I've come to bring back your best friend" an Akita Inu appeared at Avy's legs

"Lupus! I miss you pal!" She knelt down as the dog ran to her and quickly snuggled to her.

The men from inside eavesdrop as they hear the women give their pleasantries and goodbyes and closed the door. Lupus quickly ran to the living room but stopped when he saw strangers, he cautiously walked near Desmond and sniffs his hand, to which the man pet the dog's head in return.

"I guess I should introduce him. Meet Lupus, my furry loyal best friend and companion since god knows when"

Said dog barked with pride, as if he knows that his master is introducing him. After that he settled beside Altaïr which made the man quirked an eyebrow at him, and he slowly reached a hand to the animal's head, mimicking Desmond's actions earlier

"Now back to our discussion, we're looking for an Artifact, not a fruit" Rhei said settling herself back down once more next to Lupus.

"But it's worth a try, no?" Desmond said "And besides, at my time I've met the man who owned the orchards, since I once served him at my bar, and he taught me a recipe for a special apple cider."

"And that help us how?" Altaïr asked still petting the dog who know turned over for a belly scratch to which he complied with a small smile "Don't spoil him, Alty" Rhei giggled at the scene. Altaïr glared at the nickname she gave him but was quickly distracted by the dog who now laid its head at his lap.

"The man was a historian, and was once a collector of powerful things….including a mini replica of the bomb that was dropped at Hiroshima at World War II. He might know something" Desmond smirked remembering the man.

"Then it's settled, we are going to Masker Orchards. Come on. And Lupus, you stay okay? And guard the house for me " Rhei said stretching, petting her friend and moving to the front door the three assassins followed, she looked at her wristwatch '2:05? Then 4 more hours before Bro arrives'

* * *

**[OUTSIDE]**

Rhei brought out her keys and clicked the button to open the garage. She opened the driver's seat of her van. "Not bad" smiled Desmond at her Acura MDX "Thanks" she smiled back. After opening the passenger seat for Altaïr and Ezio, as if they got the message, they got in the van and settled themselves in the unfamiliar soft chair. Rhei then threw the keys at Desmond, who caught it. "You drive Des, since it's your decision to go there" She smiled and got in the passenger seat next to the driver's seat and Desmond sighed and climbed in the driver's seat and starts the van "You're lucky I know how to drive"

"Or Shaun would've called you a wussy" Rhei guffawed and Des laughed with her, he do missed everyone. "Put your seatbelts on" She said as she turned to the two men at the back. As predicted, seatbelts are not in their dictionary. So Rhei took it upon herself teaching them to which they've learned pretty fast. 'I envy them being fast learners' Rhei thought as Desmond drove the car down the road.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**(A/N): Thus the end of this chap. Hope y'all enjoyed it :) And please do review to make me happy :))**

* * *

**CHAPTER TRIVIA**

**+Outlets?: **Yes, remember Maria Auditore scolding dear womanizer Ezio about his 'outlets (vaginas)' in AC II? Yeah it was an awesome scene ;)  
**+Fluffy egg: **Try it, it's rather a change of taste from the 'ol scrambled eggs every morning.  
+**Masker Orchards: **The only Orchards i know in New York.  
**+Lupus, the Akita Inu:** Lupus is the constellation of wolf. While i got the idea of making him an Akita because I've want one for myself since i saw the movie 'Hachiko' google it, it's a sad but very inspirational movie, and it'll give you an urge to have an Akita Inu as a house dog :)  
+**Avegine:** I named her after one of my bffs. Avy is a very intelligent no nonesense girl you'll ever met, but she's a dang fan of AC just like me (she managed to solve all the Glyphs i couldn't) and had a major fangirling at Desmond Miles. Though her fanfic self would have an opposite charactersitics and she'll play a major role in the later chapters.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: **_**Sent to Another World**_

**"Well, this is something that's supposed to be added at our time, no?"**

**"Tell him, that the 'Family's Secret Apple Cider' is here"**

**"Ah, so you play Dracula now?"**

**"It's an impossible task, but the more you're hopeless, the more determined you are"**

**Meet the Weirdest but the Most Dangerous**


	4. CH 4: Meet the Weirdest, Most Dangerous

**(A/N): **Hey again peeps! Sorry for the long wait, School has me imprisoned in its jail of knowledge that would be crucially needed for college...Or so my teachers says. I think they're exaggerating.

Enough chatter, here is the 4th chapter of _**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed!**_

PS. I'll try updating ASAP

* * *

**Lights flashed the stage as the curtains opened, revealing...ME!**

**Me: **Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! Woot!** *cheers***

**Audience: ... *silence with cricket background***

**Me: ...**

**The Assassins (Including Connor Kenway, Clay Kaczmarek and the al-Sayf brothers) went upstage and stood next to me**

**Connor:** You do know this chapter is overdue.

**Me: *cries* **I know! And I'm sorry! It's education's fault in the first place! But wait, whose turn is it?

**Kadar: **That will be ours, ready brother?

**Malik: **Ready when you are.

**Malik and Kadar: Disclaimer: PeAceLovEr12 **does not own any Assassin's Creed related things here, including chracters, places, and items they all belong to Ubisoft. She does not own the brand names (or anything related to the brand), that belongs to its respective owner.

* * *

**LEGEND:  
****  
**_"ITALICS" __**voice in a character's head/mind**__  
_'TEXT'** Someone's thoughts  
**"TEXT"** Someone talking  
-TEXT- Text message  
**_**"ITALICS w/ BOLD" **_**Phone call**

* * *

_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed**_ by_** PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Chapter 4: Meet the Weirdest but the Most Dangerous**

After an hour of traveling, well one hour cause of the little traffic down the road, they've finally arrived; they climbed out of the car.

Altaïr and Ezio seemed a little shaken from the unfamiliar transportation.

"Well, this is something that's supposed to be added at our time, no?" Ezio said which made Desmond and Rhei chuckled.

They walked to the entrance, since Masker's is a Pick-your-own orchard; there are a number of people around doing their picking. They proceed inside the building where the information counter is, the woman whose in-charge immediately notice them.

The woman smiled "Good Afternoon sirs and ma'am welcome to Masker Orchards, how may I help you?" she greeted professionally.

"Good Afternoon, is Manager Argento here?" Desmond asked. Since Des knows the owner and the place, Rhei let him do the talking.

"What is your need of him, sir?" the woman asked back

"I'm Desmond Miles, a friend"

"Alright, please take a seat, and help yourselves at the snacks while I call his office." The woman said as she went to a door. More than 20 seconds later, she emerges.

"Mr. Miles, you may enter that door over there" She pointed at a door to her right with a large sign in red capital letters 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' "walk down to the end of the hallway and you'll see a door with his name, and he'll be inside, waiting for you" She finished. After thanking the lady, they've do as the lady instructed. When they reached the door with a gold plate name: Senior Manager Geryon Orthos Argento

"Well this is it" Des said and knocked

"Come in" replied a baritone voice and Des turned the knob

"Hello, Desy. It is wonderful seeing you again" a man, a very bulky man not more than 50 turned on his chair to face his visitors.

"Hello Gery. It's been a while" Desmond held his hand out for a handshake but was surprised when the man stood up and locked him in a very tight man-hug with sparkles flying around them, and with his muscles almost bulging at the suit he was wearing.

"Goodness, Desmond Miles! Where in the world have you beeeeeeen!?" As he said 'been' he started tightening his hug of manliness on poor Desmond.

"Argh! Ack! I…..Urgh!" Desmond said out of breath.

"Yes my friend I miss you too! Would you say the same?!" He said in a sing song voice lifting Desmond of the floor, who's still locked on the deadliest of hugs. And he put his ear near his mouth to hear him reply

"Aghk! I need….Air! Let…me go…for a second!" He managed to blurt out. So the giant did let him go as he kneeled on the floor catching his breath. He looked around, trying to find his companions, he looked to the right and there they all lay on the floor, stiffening their laughter from the scene that's just occurred. Altaïr was covering his mouth with his left hand and punching the wall with the other, which now has a noticeable dent to stifle his laughter, Rhei was rolling on the floor, stuffing her mouth with a handkerchief to control the sound of her laughter, And Ezio was banging his head on the table, trying his best not to laugh so loud, a laugh that'll surely reach the White House.

'They'll never let me lived this down' he thought, despair flooding his mind.

"Ahem" Gery cleared his throat making the people in the room tense then went back to how they once entered here, normal and looked like they meant business.

"Anyhow, like I was saying, it's been a while Gery" Desmond said smiling at the man

"Yes it is, come! Why don't we talk, but first introduce me to your friends and tell me why you've really came here, chum." He said gesturing the three standing behind him.

"Uh, yeah" he turned and introduces his friends.

After the intros Gery invite them to his dining room, where they sat, munching on snacks. Gery is in the main seat next to him was Desmond, and Altaïr and Ezio next to him and Rhei sat on the other side of Gery.

"So, you're telling me, that this two look alike of yours and yourself aren't from this time and that your descendants? And so you seek help from her. And you're being chased by a corporation that made medicine?" Gery asked pointing to Rhei who was eating, listening intently "And you plan to find this 'Apple of Eden' to bring you back to your respective times?"

"Exactly" Desmond replied

"You do know many said that this Apple of Eden was nothing more but a legend told to little children right? This a strange thing you know, as much as how crazy you sound right now, and a normal person would've say that you have a few loose screws in that bright noggin' of yours…" He said rubbing his temples with a sigh.

"Look, Gery. I don't want to trouble you with all this; you're a busy guy…"

He held his hands up making Des stop in his sentence

"You could've just told me this is an Assassin related thing" he said smirking at Desmond.

"I don't think I can, you know, since I know you don't want to be involved" Des explained

"I might not be with the Assassins anymore, but they are still my family" He smiled

"You were an Assassin?!" Rhei, Altaïr and Ezio asked at the same time.

"Yes, I was their 'vanguard' since I'm not trained of stealth and silent killing. I'm trained more on strength" He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show a tattoo on his arm similar to the one on Desmond's arm.

"What made you leave the Creed?" Ezio asked

"My dream, I've always wanted this kind of life. Managing a pick yourself orchard, watching families come here with a smile on their face and leave with an air of satisfaction on them. And the threats and the constant hiding and strict moving around the place, it doesn't suit what my mind's desire. So one day, I ask my master a permission to leave" He smiled fondly.

"But even if I left, my beliefs, and principles would always be on the Assassins, I still follow the Creed. Truth is I'm not born with the blood of the Assassins; I was adopted by the leader there. But even then, they would always be my family. I owe them so much, but what I really owe them the most is the fact they let me pursue my dream. So as the part of this little family, tell me what you need, and I'm ready to help"

"Really?" Altaïr asked "I thought you had enough of the trouble?"

"Of course, and I'm used to trouble, it follows me like it's a stench, I guess that's the risk of being the co-owner of a company. And besides, I want to see how deeper more would Desmond be in-debt to me" He smiled at them again, an assuring one.

"YES!" Rhei and Desmond high-fived while Altaïr and Ezio smiled.

"So, now that's settled, what will be your next move?" Gery asked looking at them.

"I want to know where HE is" Desmond said crossing his arm.

"Oh? You do know that he seldom come to this place, and if he do, he's in some crazy disguise."

"He likes that" Des pointed out standing up then starts walking back and forth, thinking "So it's gonna be tough looking for him" Then he sat to the empty chair next to Rhei.

"But, you see, every Monday, he would invite me to meet him to many different places, sometimes overseas. Just so I can update him of the things going on. Surprisingly, he choose somewhere near and somewhere familiar"

"Really? Then we might be able to easily find him" Rhei said twirling her hair "Where'd he choose your meeting?"

"The Bad Weather bar, in Brooklyn"

Desmond seemed to perked up at the name of the bar where he once worked before being snatched by Abstergo.

"Yeah, I know it rings a bell, loudly too I might add" Gery smirked pointedly at Desmond.

"Huh. I've never thought I'd set a foot there again. Well not after all that's happened" He scratched his head

"It won't be easy, Des" Gery said frowning.

They all fall in a thinking silence.

Desmond looked a little forlorn so Rhei put her hand on his shoulder and shooting a bright comforting smile. Desmond seemed a little surprised at the gesture but nonetheless returned it by putting his hand where hers were and smiling with his cheeks tinting a little red. The scene doesn't go unnoticed to Gery who was staring at the two, smiling a little.

Altaïr, who seemed to also notice the silent exchange, got a very strange feeling upon seeing this. A feeling where he wants to pull Desmond out of that chair so that he would be the one who Rhei smiled at and he would smile back too, then he would inch his face closer and…..

'Wait… Wait…Wait…WHAT?!' Where in Allah's name did those thoughts EVEN came from?! When did he EVEN think like that in the first place?! Oh Allah, what would Malik say if he was here right now?! He would ruin my life!' his face that goes from seriousness to scrunching up with a blush then it turned to pure despair he can almost hear the aforementioned Dai laugh at him hysterically, mocking him of feeling such things. Ezio witnessed this all and sniggered 'ha! All this emotions underneath his hood! Amaz-' but stopped with wide eyes when said Assassin suddenly talked a little loud and rather…irritated, "So what is our plan next?" which made Rhei and Desmond look away from each other.

'Okay I did not mean to do that…really I do not' Altaïr thought wanting to kick himself.

Desmond spoke a little startled at his ancestor's sudden outburst "Oh yeah right, uh…our next stop would be Brooklyn, there, we would visit the owner of this Orchard. And the person that might help us find the Apple of Eden"

"But just a moment, friend. You might need this to enter the bar's VIP room" Gery bought out a parchment and a pen, he proceed to erase and wrote something then he handed the envelope with a seal "The bouncers there might ask you where am I tell them that you go in place of him and then tell the 'nickname' the old man gave you, No matter what happened, that letter must not be damaged, be it stain nor crease. Or else he won't accept it" Gery warned.

"Alright, I'll take good care of it. Well, I think it's time we go home. Rhei? You're brother is coming home tonight, right?" Desmond said standing up asking the girl beside her to which she replied with a nod.

"Is that so? Then, I bid you a good luck" he patted Desmond in the back

"Thanks for everything Gery, I owe you….big time" Desmond said holding his hand up for a fist bump to which the bulky man returned "I'll miss seeing your indebted ass again" they all laugh at that one they walked out the room and into the hallway when they reached the door with the sign AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY they said their goodbyes and thanks

"It is no problem at all, and if you're ever here again, do not hesitate to visit the Orchards. In fact, why not pick some apples before you go?" Gery offered

"Really? We can?" Rhei happily asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah sure why not" Gery said

"Yay! Thanks Gery! You're the best!" Rhei grinned then grabbed Ezio's hand and dragged him out while waving at them. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well we are off" Des waved as Altaïr follow.

"Desmond" Gery called

"Huh?" Desmond turned again making Altaïr stop at his tracks

"She is a beautiful, sweet, and innocent and she is a strong one; she'll make a good wife. Take extra great care of her" The bulky man winked and turned around making Desmond blushed heavily he apparently got the message quickly. Altaïr pretended that he didn't see or hear that.

"It's nothing like that!" And he stomped out; once again Altaïr followed his descendant. But he quickly side stepped as a butcher's knife almost cut his head, said knife hit the door and wiggled at the force. He turned to see Gery smiling and whispered just enough for the Arabian to hear "You really are the Eagle of Masyaf" And the bulky man went back to his room and Altaïr got out of the hallway.

When they got outside the orchard, standing by the van was Rhei, whose holding a basketful of red juicy apples, looking bored and tapping her foot and next to her was Ezio who on the other hand was eating a piece of the red fruit. When she saw them, she glared at the two men

"That took you both long" Rhei said putting her hands in her hip, a sign of impatience.

"Sheesh you impatient brat, we have only been late for a couple of minutes before you drag Ezio" Altaïr said stubbornly as he climbed into the driving seat to which the girl replied by sticking her tongue out at him, climbed at the seat next to the driver's seat and gestured for Desmond to come in already. The man obliged, started the car and drove off the road from where they come.

* * *

**[BACK HOME]**

"We're home!" Rhei shouted as she opened the door and enter heading straight for the kitchen, as the men decided to rest at the living room, tired from the travel.

Lupus ran to the kitchen as he saw that her mistress had came back, Rhei crouched to pet her faithful best friend. The canine then ran to the living room and to the Assassins, he went straight to Altaïr who was sitting on one of the small couch with his arm crossed and sitting Indian-style and his eyes closed but he changed his position to sitting forward when said dog sit at his front, tongue waggling out of its mouth. He reached his hand out and pet the course fur, Lupus replied with a bark.

"He is a rather different looking breed of dog isn't he?" Ezio said removing his arm that was draped on his eyes he's sitting to the couch opposite of Altaïr.

"Yes, it is the first time I have seen such breed" he continued to stroke the course fur of the canine.

"I think he's an Akita Inu breed. They are originated from Japan, a country on the other side of the world. They're furs are used as a coat at the time of the war since its cold there, 'cause of that, they've gone extinct. But there are hybrids" Desmond said, who's lying on the larger sofa, with his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. He removed his shoes the minute he lay down said sofa.

Altaïr looked at the clock that read 3:45pm then returned to his normal position and started meditating; it's his way of resting his tired mind. Lupus sat near Altaïr's foot as Rhei came out of the kitchen. "I'm starting dinner guys, brother will be here soon. Feel free to take a bath or open the TV if you guys are bored" They give grunts and murmurs of 'yes'

After long hours of meditation, he opened his eyes to look at the clock 4:45, so he's been sitting for an hour? He opened his mouth and started to speak only to realize that Des and Ezio had already fallen asleep. He decided to stand up and head to the kitchen, careful not to step on Lupus. He entered the kitchen stealthily without the blonde knowing, and then sat down on one of the chairs, and started observing the blonde who's busy with her cooking. It's the first time he saw her waist length hair on a brighter light, he had always thought it as blonde, but no, it's actually gold in color.

He continued to let his mind observe her. For the very short time he live here, her wardrobe always consist of a blue pleated skirt that reached halfway of her hips, a magenta hoodie vest over a maroon long sleeved shirt and sometimes a t-shirt then black socks and leather boots, She has slim body. It's actually Altaïr's first time to at least see and observe a figure of a woman, since all the female of his time always wore dresses.

Rhei removed the cooked cream croquettes and put them on the plate. She turned around and jumped when he saw Altaïr sitting there looking at here with dazed, bored eyes.

"Altaïr? How long have you been there?" Altaïr moved out of his daze and replied "maybe a minute or so?"

"Oh" She said and put some dishes, cutlery and table napkins at the table.

"Is there something I can help with?" Altaïr offered looking away scratching his head 'he's cute when he's embarrassed' Rhei thought

"Please set the table" He done as he was told.

"Where are Ezio and Desmond?" She started a conversation.

"Asleep, and Ezio's dreaming of sheeps jumping on a fence" he said and Rhei giggled. They fell into a comfortable silence as Rhei put the plate on the table on front of Altaïr who had sat down again and instantly looked at it.

"Oh hey, you want some?" Rhei offered.

"Uh…yes please" Altaïr answered Rhei got a plate and put five pieces of croquettes and pass it to the Assassin. "Try it, and tell me what you think" She smiled and turned back to her cooking the rest.

Altaïr sniffed at it then took a bite. It was delicious. It's crunchy and it got a filling on the inside, if he were to judge, it's a great snack to munch on. This is now one of his favorite foods.

"Well what do you think?" Rhei said turning her head.

"It is actually good…wait, let me rephrase that, it is really delicious" Altaïr said taking a bite at the food again, liking how it's warm on the outside and really hot when he reached the filling.

"Thanks. It's good to know that I still know how to cook it. I haven't cooked it for years" She said.

"Why so?" Altaïr asked curiously, taking a piece then eating it again.

"It's my brother's most favorite food, so I only cook it when he's here, kind of like a routine, though that's not always" She replied a sad smile on her face, this got Altaïr curious again as to why she smiles like that at the mention of his brother, shouldn't she be happy that his brother is visiting?

A question popped unto Altaïr's mind.

"Have you told him about us yet?" he asked this time.

"No, not yet, I was planning on telling you guys my plan so he won't freak out like I did"

"I remember you screamed something about us being there is impossible" he said finishing his plate

"Well because it's true"

"How so?"

She sighs "I don't want to tell you"

"Why?"

'It's because I don't want to let you think that you don't belong here' she thought in her head but she shook it away.

"It's because well…it's really complicated"

"Then tell me"

"No"

"Why not" he persisted.

"'Cause I don't want to"

"That is not reasonable"

"A no, is a no"

"Come on, brat"

"Keep calling me that and you'll have zero chance"

"If only you tell me"

"No" she narrowed her eyes at him. She turned off the stove and tends to the oven.

"Yes"

"I said no and that is final" she demanded 'does he really have to be annoying? Why can't he be more like Desmond? Matured and is a gentleman…wait I didn't say that right?'

"Yes and that is final" he set aside his plate and puts his arms on the table then lean his head on his hands.

"Altaïr!" she said annoyed.

"Rheinoa" he said casually.

"No!"

"Yes"

"No" Rhei said a little loud this time.

"No" Altaïr mimicked her.

"Yes" Rhei answered back. Upon realizing what she said she finally gave up "Fine" and Altaïr smiled with triumph. She brought out the apple pie she baked and puts it on the table.

"Apple pie?" Altaïr asked.

"I decided to bake some, from the apples I got on the Orchards" She replied as she removed the apron she is wearing and hang it on the chair.

"Okay now I'll tell you why. So listen closely because I hate repeating myself" Rhei said.

"You see Altaïr, you and Ezio…you guys were thought to be fictional."

"Fictional…like a fairy tale?" he asked.

"More or less, yes, in fact, you guys are novel characters loved by child and adults alike because of your story, but people don't know, you two are actually part of history, a hidden and forgotten history that only a certain family and a multinational corporation cared about. That's the reason why I know so much about you guys from the beginning."

"So people like you read the novels, where we are the characters? Does that mean that…you know about our lives? Everything?"

"Everything there is to know of your childhood till you're death. I'll show you" She stand up and went out the kitchen, he heard her climbed upstairs then a few minutes later she came back and sat down she held up a book "Here is the novel, everything you did was written here" She opened the book and turned it to several pages "Read this part" She pointed to a paragraph, it is about the time he saw with his own eyes how his father was killed, and he read on the further the story goes, this one is the time that he was 'stabbed' by Al Mualim, he was shocked by all this and looked down, and tried to absorb everything.

"See?" She said as she closed the book she stand up and was about to leave the kitchen when he spoke.

"Let me read the book, let me see my future" Altaïr said

"No I cannot show you more" Rhei said

"Why?! That is my future! I have every right to see it!" he demanded this time banging his hand on the table, he is tired of Rhei saying no to what he wants.

"Are you really an idiot!?" Rhei shouted this time "If I show you this, time would be ruined! You'll destroy the space and time continuum and destroy the world!"

Altaïr was taken aback when she said that, he doesn't have any intention to devastate the world, he just want to read about his future, he scowled and looked away. Rhei sighed she went upstairs to hide the book and came back and sat again at the chair in front of Altaïr.

"I apologize for shouting" Altaïr apologized.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for shouting too" Rhei said looking down.

"It is fine"

Silence.

"How did you know that we are part of history?" Altaïr asked looking at the girl

"You're adventures as Masyaf's Eagle has always been my bedtime story, or at least it's a favorite story my mom loves telling me, and the way she told it is nothing compared to the book" Rhei replied looking at him

They sat on silence again.

"Why have you not told us of this before" Altaïr asked again.

"I don't want you and Ezio to feel that you don't belong here, At least Desmond just got transported three years to the future, so he adjusts well to the environment. I know it'll be hard for you to adjust here, so I didn't tell you that you two were 'history'" Rhei said.

"You know it is kinda unfair that I know a lot about you guys, yet you don't know me" Rhei said looking at him again.

"Huh?"

"Sometime, I'll tell you guys about me, that is a promise" She smiled a soft smile; Altaïr felt his heart thump with a strange flip of his stomach but only for a short time. Suddenly the alarm clock on the kitchen counter ringed "Oh! Its 5:15 already! Wake the two up; I need to talk to all of you after I took a bath" She was about to walk out when a warm hand catches hers. She looked at it then upward till he reached Altaïr's face.

"Thank you, for…you know" Altaïr said smiling his own small smile, she returned it with a warm smile as she covers their intertwined hands with her other "You're welcome Altaïr" the way he said it is like the foreshadowing of what had happened at her bedroom. They walked out the kitchen, Rhei went to the bathroom and Altaïr entered the living room.

He shook Desmond awake

"Hu-wha?" Desmond groggily murmured

"Wake up, kid, the brat wants to talk to us after her bath" Desmond yawns and stretched, he bents down to wear his shoes again

"Hmm…. "Altaïr suddenly murmured, seemingly bored

"What?" Des asked

"It's no fun waking a person just shaking him you know" Altaïr said absentmindedly then looked at Desmond with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Des quickly got the hint and look at the Italian in the other couch with the same glint

* * *

So, the mission "Prank Wake Ezio" has begun a long string they've found was tied from the couch to a side table with a flower vase on top, the string was barely noticeable, the perfect trap. Altaïr stood a foot away ready to give the signal to Desmond, who's standing in front of the snoring Italian.

"Ready?" Altaïr mouthed to his descendant.

Des gave a thumb-up.

Altaïr bought his hand up in the air and uses his fingers to count.

…1...

…2…

…3…

That's the cue. Desmond body slammed his Italian descendant to which the latter woke up with a strangled "Oof!" Desmond waited for Ezio to stand and up and when he does, he's got a murderous look on his face "What…are...you…imbeciles…up...to?" he said with venom. Desmond started running around as soon as Ezio tried to pounce him to the ground but he manage to dodge each time, they ran in circles for about two seconds then Des lead him to the trap he made. Ezio quirked an eyebrow as to why Desmond jump when reached a table with a flower vase and a couch he didn't have time to rethink because when he reached it his face met the floor as he learned a string was there but the trap was not really for tripping him…its actually…

SPLASH!

Ezio lay on the floor face down, his blue shirt wet, thanks to the prank his ancestor and descendant performed, the aforementioned men was now guffawing, and the laughter boomed more when the plant on the flower pot plops on his head. While the laughing men were distracted with their humor, Ezio pounced and this time, no one escaped.

Rhei rubbed her wet head with a towel, stepping out of the bath. When she entered the living room, right on the floor was poor Desmond, he is lying on his stomach sitting on top of him was Ezio while the Italian wrestled Altaïr...or he was strangling him, she can't tell. The couches disarranged and her flower vase was thrown across the room, a wet spot on her carpet.

"Goddamit! Ezio! Get off of me!" Desmond flailed, trying to get the much larger man out by pushing at his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING?!" She threw the nearest thing she could reach, a thick phonebook, which hits Altaïr square on the face.

They all sat around the kitchen

"I just can't believe you all" Rhei said rubbing her temples.

"You need to lighten up, Rhei" Desmond smiled cheekily.

Rhei just narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm stiff?" she said suspiciously.

"Nope, just need a light up!" Desmond smiled again trying to convince the blonde she sighed.

"Enough of that, come on let's discuss the plan before my brother arrives, listen closely ok?" She starts telling her plan; the men listen carefully, nodding between intervals to show her that they understand, and as quickly as they started, they finished.

"Ok, do you guys understand?"

"Yeah, we act normally, no trashing nor goofing or even staling, we won't go out until your brother understands the situation" Altaïr touched his still aching forehead and wince, Desmond and Ezio sniggered while the Arabian glared at them.

"Good, well its 6, I'm a little nervous, since I haven't seen him for 3 months" She gulped.

"Do not be nervous, you should be happy that you will be reunited again" Ezio said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be like this!" Rhei said standing, she pinch her cheeks then grinned.

6:05 there's a knock on the door.

"Well you know what to do! So places" They went to their designated places and Rhei stand on the front door and breathed deep and opened it.

She opened the door, there a man stood in a leather jacket, black pants and green shirt, obviously an athletic body beneath. He has spiky dusty blond hair and cerulean eyes. Upon seeing the girl in front of him, he gave a toothy grin.

"Sange! It's good seeing you again!" she embraced her brother tightly.

"It's nice seeing you too again, pup." he returned his sister's hug

Then Lupus also went to the blonde man and lick his face to which the man returned by scratching behind the canine's ears.

"Come inside, I prepared dinner. Knowing you, you haven't eaten yet since you know you're coming here" they laughed at that and enter her house, carrying his backpack.

When they got inside Rhei locked the door. She then looked at Sange, whose looking around the house "It's good to be home!" he then looked at her sister "Rhei? Have you been eating again?" He asked squinting a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rhei asked standing next to him

"You've gained weight…tubby" Sange laughed which earned him a smack upside his head by her sister "Yow! Sheesh, woman, I was just joking"

"Ha-ha" she said deadpanned "Shall we eat?"

"Let me change first, ok?" He proceed to climb up

"Okay, then come down I want you to meet someone" Rhei shouted

"Oh? We've visitors?" he replied

"Yes" Rhei replied again she then turned to the assassins

"It'd better not be a boyfriend, or else I would be the last living soul he'll see!" he threatened from upstairs.

Rhei facepalmed.

"No, and besides I don't have a boyfriend" she shouted back then leaned on the couch where the three assassins are waiting, apparently the boy doesn't notice them.

"So that's him" Ezio spoke "He sure is fond of you"

"Well, there are only two of us, so we're close" Rhei said shrugging

"I can easily tell from afar that you're siblings, you both look alike, maybe a male version of you." Des said Rhei nods.

She walked away again when Sange went down the stairs, now dressed in a simple white shirt and pants.

"So where are they?" He asked.

"Come, this way" Rhei gestured heading to the living room.

Sange stand and stared dumbfounded.

Three men sat on the couches on the living room of her sister's house. They looked familiar of course, the famous fictional novel says much.

"So you invited cosplayers?" Sange asked jokingly Rhei flicked him on the forehead

"What? No! They are not cosplayers, they're the real deal" Rhei said quirking her eyebrow.

"So, should I believe on Leprechaun, Unicorns and Dumbledore?" Sange said.

"Brother!" Rhei reprimanded.

"Ok! Ok! But you sound really crazy right now" Sange said holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I knew you won't believe me first hand, how's bout I tell you how this all happened" So Rhei told the whole story, how the three got here, and their mission to find the Artifact.

"Everything you have said is fictional, heck! Even these guys are fictional" Sange said ridiculously.

"Brother, you know better than that"

"I know…But it's all unbelievable!" Sange said rubbing the back of his head, a gesture he do when he's unsure. Rhei sighed.

"I told so myself you know, that everything has happened when they've arrived was nothing but unbelievable. But as days gone by, I'm surprised that I started believing and opening my eyes to the reality that they are here, three important people of a forgotten history and was nothing but a fairy tale to us when we're just children. I've realize that deep inside I have believed in the first place. And I know…I just know that they are sent here for a purpose, I want to send them back to their respective time, I want to help them, and I want to know the purpose as to why they are sent here! It cannot be accidental or coincidental." Rhei said smiling at his brother, a spark of trust and determination on her green eyes.

Sange smiled warmly, and then he sighed poking his sister in the forehead "You've never change, no? I knew better than to oppose to this, I knew something was up when I entered our home. And you made me realize something."

"What?" she asked

"Remind me next time to listen to you first before I oppose, ok?" He grinned

"So that means you believe me?" She asked smiling hopefully

"Of course I believe you, pup" he said ruffling his sister's hair "But…" he turned to the three "I still want to prove if you guys are the Assassins who gave peace to many different parts of the world because of their supposed purpose and their creed...or that's what they say"

"Huh? Supposed?" Rhei asked

"A simple Creed and organization with many ironies manage to make peace in this world filled with nothing but war; violent or silent…I don't think I can believe that" Sange said that earned a glare from Altaïr, he had taken that as disrespect for his Creed.

But then Sange said "Now I'm hungry, feed me woman!" He said walking straight to the kitchen.

They all sweat dropped.

"Well come to think of it, I am starving piccina" Ezio said cheekily

Rhei giggled, "Alright let's eat" she told them to stand up and they all went to the kitchen. When they reached the room they've settled themselves in their seats, Sange was already starting devouring on the spaghetti with meatballs and some cream croquettes on his dish "You could've waited for us" Rhei said

"Vut…I'm…hun-rey. Anf beshides, you guys fook so lung" Sange said with mouthful of pasta

"And don't talk with your mouthful" Rhei laughed "I swear I'm more matured than you are Sange"

Sange swallowed "That is not true!" he smiled proudly "I wasn't bestowed the title 'big brother' or 'eldest sibling' for no reason, baby sister" he said smirking Rhei just rolled her eyes.

After dinner and the apple pie, Rhei went to the refrigerator and brought out the ice cream.

"What is that?" Ezio asked staring at the carton on the blonde's hands

"It's ice cream; it's a dairy frozen dessert. I think you'll like it" She placed the carton of Blue Bunny chocolate chip mint Ice Cream. Sange put the bowls and spoons on the table and Rhei reached for two and scooped some of the dessert on the two bowls and pass each one to Ezio and one to Altaïr, then Desmond and Sange started scooping on thei own. Ezio scooped some on his spoon and ate it, it does taste good! He took another scoop and ate some again.

"Careful, you might suffer…" Rhei started to warn but it was too late.

"Ah! My head! It hurts" Altaïr said clutching his head but continues to eat the ice cream.

"…Brain Freeze" she finished, after the dessert they put all their plates away, to be washed by Rhei. The assassins sat on the living room in an awkward silence; While Sange lay down on the couch, reached for the remote and turned on the TV and started browsing the channels.

Then Altaïr spoke looking at the blonde boy "How are you going to test us?"

"Huh?" asked the blonde then turned on his stomach with a look that says 'I don't care' "To be honest, I really don't know, I never do think it through" Sange said shrugging.

"You had made a statement without thinking it through, which makes you hard to take seriously" Altaïr said with slight arrogance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde boy said looking sideway at the Arabian and glaring, a face of hard stubbornness. Desmond and Ezio looked between the two.

"Hey, hey stop that! Don't fight!" Desmond said but they ignore him.

"You're the exact opposite of think-before-you do type. That could doom you and the one close to you" Altaïr retorted.

"Look who's talking, this all said by the man who had made many unforgiving mistakes because he is the exact opposite of think-before-you do type" Sange replied.

"You talk as if you know everything" Altaïr said.

"In fact, I do" he spoke with a mocking tone then looked at Altaïr while standing up and put his hands in his pockets then shot a look of mockery at Altaïr "Solomon's Temple, disgraced your tenets and there's Malik Al-Sayf…well you don't want me to continue do you?" he craned his head back a little as a throwing knife that came from the Arabian, whizzed past his head missing by an inch.

"When one said stop, it mean stop" Rhei said removing the throwing knife that was embedded on the wall.

Altaïr and Sange look at the girl who was glaring at them then they looked at each other, then unexpectedly they reached out and shook hands then smiled.

All of them, except Altaïr and Sange stood rooted and dumbfounded

Sange then brought out his hands in front of Rhei, getting the message she passed the throwing knife to his brother, who caught it and passed it to Altaïr, then he bowed respectfully doing the Assassins sign.

"Greetings brother, never would I thought that I would meet the Eagle of Masyaf, not just in stories or novels, but in flesh" he said smirking.

"Arise brother; you need not to do that. We are equal, so your sign of respect shall only be passed to the Master." Altaïr said smirking too.

"Okay, please explain what happened" Desmond said still looking between the two.

"That was my test; I said I want proof did I? And proof did Altaïr gives" the blonde said slapping Altaïr on the back in a friendly manner.

"And you didn't involve us here, why?" Rhei said crossing her arms.

"I knew you won't agree, and besides, where's the fun on that?" He smiled as they sat down on the couches again.

"Well, It is time for another surprise!" he said "Hey sis, I'm staying here from now on" he waved

"Really? As in you'll live here again?" Rhei said a smile adorning her lips that had brighten her whole face

"Yes, since I've managed to afford a motorcycle, I can now drive to work, no matter how far is it"

"Yes!" Rhei then hugged her brother to which he returned with a pet to her head.

"So tell me what you are guys planning for finding the Apple of Eden"

Desmond told Sange his entire plan, to meet with the 'old man' to gather info where the Apple might be and so on. With Rhei, Altaïr and Ezio adding a little bit here and there.

"That would be not easy and it would take time, but it's worth a try. I'll try fishing myself too, since I do work at a museum I might find clues." They all agreed.

"Well, it is time for us to hit the hay. But wake up early, cause tomorrow we'll go to Bad Weather" Rhei said as they climbed the stairs with Lupus in tow. They all nodded and went to their designated rooms to rest.

* * *

**[THE NEXT MORNING]**

The usual routine at the morning, but this time Sange cooked breakfast as thanks for Rhei's effort on last night's dinner. They sat around the table eating all the while discussing plans. After breakfast the assassins volunteered to tidy the kitchen while Sange prepared to leave for work and Rhei took a bath. After making sure everything is squeaky clean they waited for Rhei to finish and took turns in taking a bath. Now it's time to leave, Sange bid goodbye, but not without showing his sister his motorcycle, a Suzuki GSXF-K6.

"You are so gonna let me borrow that" Rhei said teasingly leaning on the door frame

"Sure. As long as you still know how to ride a motorcycle, 'cause God knows you've always ride cars." Sange teased back and climbed at the bike, wearing his helmet then rode off.

While Rhei and the rest prepared to leave and rode Rhei's van with Rhei driving this time, and Ezio on the seat next to the driver's, he said something about 'wanting to see the difference' It was a long drive but soon they've arrived.

"We're here" Desmond announced as they climbed out the van. A building with a large neon blue sign…

'Bad Weather Bar'

"I can't believe after everything that happened, I'll return to this place where I've became free, happy and made friends for a short time, but that happiness has regrets." Desmond said mixed feelings on his chest. He looked at the group "Let's go in" he said, everyone nodded.

Inside the bar was lively; couples, adults, students and teenagers alike are around the tables, watching the entertainer at the stage and drinking. They head straight a fancy looking door where a bulky man was guarding said door they approached him. The bouncer looked at them with eyes as if they are threat and asked in a gruff voice.

"Whada'ya want?"

"I'm here to see Alain Stafford" Desmond replied.

The bouncer harrumphed then held his hand out.

"Invitation?" he said.

Desmond passed the letter then the bouncer opened it on the side instead of the seal, after that he put the letter back to its envelop the proceed to rip it, he held up the torn piece where the seal was remain unscathed then he brought out a lighter then burned the seal. After a second or so, he blew out the flame, there the seal remain as it is neither scratch nor burn evident, he pocketed it the turned to Desmond.

"What should I tell him, Mr. Miles?"

"Tell him, that the 'Family's Secret Apple Cider' is here" he answered, the bouncer then searched his body for weapons, he did the same to Ezio, he got a little nervous when Altaïr was inspected, 'cause since the 'incident' last night with Sange, they've learned that Altaïr hid weapons underneath his clothes. But the bouncer since to have found nothing, he didn't do it Rhei though, since she is female. The bouncer then stepped away from them and clicked the speaker next to the door and whispered something. After that they we're let in the room.

The room itself is the opposite of what's on the opposite wall; cozy, homey and very peaceful, no doubt soundproof, unlike outside where it's noisy, and lively. A man was facing his back to them sitting in the bar on the corner then turned to them, his ice blue eyes smiling at them "A man that was missing for three years, presumed dead, was now calling me, the owner of the bar where said man once worked."

"Al" Desmond called.

"Hello Desmond, A little bird told me that a missing and dead man who has risen from the dead would come and visit me. Ah, so you play Dracula now?"

"Uhm…I can explain" Des said scratching his head but Alain held his hand stopping him

"No need, I already know why and how. A little bird told me, remember?" Alain faced them fully gesturing for them to sit down, Des was about to settle himself next to Rhei when Al stopped him again "Ah, ah, ah! You're going to show us if you still got it"

"Got what?"

Al pointed to the bar, Desmond quickly got the idea so he went behind the counter then put on his 'bartender attitude' that he had not used for so many years, and asked the group in front of him as if they are his costumers.

"What shall it be tonight good lady and gentlemen" he nods to the men and put a charming smile at Rhei.

"I'll get your special, my boy, give me the Shirley Templar" Al said.

"Get me something mild, fratello, I've no desire being drunken tonight" Ezio answered.

Desmond looked at Altaïr.

"I will be getting what he gets" he replied pointing at Ezio the Italian grinned.

"And for the beautiful lady?" Des turned to Rhei to which she rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you take the pressure of making iced tea? It might tire you" she said teasingly Desmond laughed.

"Right away" he proceeds to get to work. Then Al started talking with Desmond.

"So you're looking for something aren't you?"

"In fact we do, and you might help us" Desmond replied.

"Des said you were a collector of strange artifacts, though long lost, have you heard of the Apple of Eden?" Rhei asked sipping her iced tea.

"The fruit that has cause Adam and Eve to be cast out from the Garden of Eden? A bible thing" he said

They all raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh, I was kidding. You mean the other Apple, right. The so-called powerful Apple of Eden. I have no trace of it, it is the only thing that's missing on my collection, it is said that whoever possess it, would have incredible power. It was wielded by so many historical figures; Nikola Tesla, Adolf Hitler, Pope Alexander VI, and etcetera!"

"Why haven't you pursued for it?" Rhei asked.

"Simple. It's out of my reach, because they have it"

"They?"

"Them! Who else? The high and mighty Abstergo Industries!"

"They have an Apple? I thought they were looking for it" Desmond asked.

"No, they have one all along, and that one belongs to the Assassins"

"The enemies are always one step ahead of us" Ezio sighed.

"There must be a way we can retrieved it from them" Altaïr said.

Desmond banged his hands on the counter "Damn them" he whispered anger evident.

Al stabbed a butcher's knife in the space between Desmond's index and middle finger which makes said man jump and move his hands away. "The hell was that for?!" he shouted, shocked.

"That'll teach you not to dent nor scratched my precious counter top, kid" Al said menacingly retrieving the knife.

Rhei couldn't help but laugh. The others looked at her with confusion.

"I don't find that funny…" Desmond said checking his hand for any damage.

"It's just funny that we've met the weirdest but the most dangerous people to help us in this. I find it an encouragement that maybe we do have a chance retrieve the Apple from those psychopaths in Abstergo we just need a good timing, some preparations and an opening" she explained stifling her laughter.

"Well said" Al said smiling gruffly then leaned in the counter.

"Can we not just storm the place of these people? So as we can retrieve what we needed?" Altaïr asked.

"No, you cannot, it would be very risky" Al said, "We would find a way, and just like she said, we will find an opening"

Rhei suddenly sneezed "Achoo! Oh dear, don't tell me…Sange's in trouble again"

"How do you know?" Ezio asked.

"I've been with him since birth, and with a guy like him, you'll get weird but useful instincts and this is one of them. He's an all time troublemaker…"

Then Rhei's cell phone rang, she brought it out of her pocket, flip it open and looked at the caller ID. It's a voice message from Sange, she pressed play, and her brother's jubilant voice was heard.

"_Yo, pup! Sange here! I just want to inform you that I'm back early because work was suspended and I've some fresh info that might help us in this treasure hunting. I'll tell you the details when you go home. Oh, and pass by Shakey's please, I want Pepperoni Overload. Ok, get back soon, and drive safely! Bye! And don't worry I'm not in trouble, Honest!_" Peep! Her phone ended the message. Everybody just stared.

"…I knew it"

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll gather what I can from my sources" Al said while the others nodded "But one thing though, be careful out there, they could be around watching you so be alert" they nodded again, said their thanks and leave. On the way to the van Desmond told his time with Alain.

So Al has become a temporary leader of the Assassins at The Farm when his father, William Miles is on a mission. Unlike William, Alain was more to make them learn, than William who is worst than an instructor at a military camp. To Desmond, he considered Alain as his parent more than William.

"Why so, Desmond?" Rhei asked as Desmond starts the van.

"Maybe it's because as far as I'm concerned they weren't my parents, more like my wardens and I was their prisoner" Des replied.

"It sounds more like they just want to protect you" Ezio said.

"Well with all that happened…I don't know, I guess they were right" he sighed the turned to the blonde "We're stopping by Shakey's right?"

"Yes, Sange wants something to eat" Rhei replied, they parked at the said restaurant and Rhei climbed down "I'll go get it, you guys stay here" she closed the door and walked inside the restaurant.

Shakey's is almost jammed pack whatever the day is, one of the good thing though, is that the line isn't long at all. So Rhei choose a line and ordered his brother's request, two boxes as usual. She paid the cashier and went straight to the female's bathroom. When she entered it was empty so she head to a mirror and fished her comb in her pocket and starts combing her hair. Unbeknownst to her a shadow is coming near…

Back outside at the van, the assassins is just sitting on silence waiting for their blond companion. Desmond leaned on the steering wheel, eyeing the entrance of the pizzeria. When suddenly Rhei's phone rang making them jump, Desmond look to his right, there in the seat was the ringing device. He picked it up but didn't answer it, he turned to his ancestor.

"Should I answer it?" he asked them Ezio shrugged while Altaïr looked at him "I don't know should we even touch that?" he replied

"Let me just check who it is" Desmond said then opened the phone and looked at the ID, it's a direct call from Sange, the ring stopped because it was cut off from the other line, but ten seconds later it rang again, this time a text message. Desmond opened the message this time.

**-Goddamnit Rhei, why aren't you answering your phone?-**

Desmond decided to text back "What does it say?" Ezio asked suddenly having interest

"Sange was agitated cause he thought Rhei wasn't answering the phone" Des replied while continue pushing the buttons

**-I'm sorry Sange, but Rheinoa is still on the restaurant when you called. She hasn't come back yet. Desmond-**

He clicked send and he instantly got a reply

**-WHAT?! Damn it. I'll call again and answer it, it's an emergency-**

The phone rang and he answered it in loudspeaker so his ancestors can hear the conversation, this time Altaïr and Ezio were now paying attention.

"_**Desmond! Dammit some bastards in business suits are looking for all of you"**_Sange said his voice a little hoarse and breathy and he's panting.

"Sange, are you alright? What happened?" Desmond asked a little panicked

"_**I've some trouble here back home. Some business bastards who really meant business suddenly attacked me while I was at the garage. I think they've caught up again."**_

"Are you injured?"

"_**They got me on the shoulder with a blade, but don't worry I'll live"**_

"Shit. And you're driving?!" Desmond said incredulous

"'_**Cause I can, now where are you? Get Rheinoa, and get out of there. Don't go back home."**_

"Were still here at Shakey's, where would we meet?"

"_**Shit, they're behind me; we won't meet anywhere because that would probably lead you to them. I'll call you later and get Rheinoa! They're coming after you and her!" **_The line was cut off

"What?! Shit! Hey Sange! Sange! Damn, he cut it off" Desmond looked at the phone then to his ancestors who all had alert expressions on their face. Then he suddenly remembered…

"Rheinoa!" he jumped out of the car as his ancestors followed after him.

After finishing combing her hair she slipped the comb back to her pocket and fixes herself a little. The shadow crept closer; sensing a presence Rhei turned around and threw her hand in a punch by instincts but the shadow caught it. It wasn't a shadow in the first place, it was actually a man and he's strong so he threw the blond to the wall and threw a ball that made contact with the wall next to her, the ball popped and a rope instantly tied to her body, rendering her useless. The man removed his dark cloak, Rhei looked up at the intruder and struggled to move, it smiled at her, one gold teeth visible and suddenly unknown memories flooder her mind…

"Hello subject" The man whispered…

Then there's a scream.

The people at Shakey's heard the scream and the pizzeria suddenly become silent. That is when the three barged in; they've heard the scream of course and ran straight to the female comfort room. When they entered there is a large hole on the wall and the blond nowhere to be found and a note was lying near the mirror, Desmond read it.

YOU WANT HER BACK? THEN COME HERE AND GET HER then there's the insignia he thought he'd never see again…Abstergo. Desmond eyes widen then scowled and he pocketed the paper

They use their gift to track an enemies trail; they instantly saw a red trail, the three pointed at it simultaneously then shouted "There!" they looked at each other, smirked then followed said trail.

"So that is the proof that makes us three connected, huh?" Ezio said and Altaïr smirked.

Desmond agreed as they halt to a stop, they're at the side of the restaurant; there the cloaked man with other men with the same description Sange said. They had unloaded Rhei into a black car. They sprinted to it, Altaïr wearing and readying his hidden blade as he passed the pair to Ezio, who easily caught it. The other men rounded the two as Desmond ran straight to the car.

"Hey stop!" Desmond shouted, the cloaked man blocked his way and drew out his weapon, a dual bladed-hidden blade but said blade is placed on top of the vambrace.

"Damn it" he started looking around for a weapon, but Ezio called to him and threw a samurai sword. 'I really have to thank the Animus for training me' he though as he charged at the cloaked man.

The battle turned a little bloody, Desmond got slashes and wounds at his torso and shoulders. He's panting obviously tired, and the cloaked guy on the other hand, seemed to be smug even though Desmond had slashed him as many times. No matter how fast Desmond move the man seemed to know when to block or attack. Desmond charged his vision blurred, the man easily defended it, he was about to do a counter attack when the cloaked man attacked back. The man stabbed Desmond in the stomach that made him staggered back.

"Desmond!" Ezio shouted eliminating the last of the men that circled him and Altaïr, they ran to their descendant who's kneeling and holding his wound.

"Are you alright? Merda, he got you" Ezio said taking out a towel and compressing it to his wound as to stop the bleeding. The cloaked man took this time to run to the car and started it.

"Shit, he's getting away!" Desmond stuttered a little then coughed up blood. Altaïr's eyes widened and ran to the car, when it started driving away Altaïr jumped after the car and landed at the roof as the car sped away.

"Dannazione!" Ezio cursed as he saw Desmond starting to get unconscious "Keep your eyes open, amico" he shook him to which the younger man groaned. The sound of motorcycle approached them and he looked up. Sange climbed out of his bike then removed his helmet and ran to them. A noticeable bandage on his right shoulder.

"Shit. I'm too late! Where are Altaïr and Rheinoa?" Sange asked helping Ezio carry Desmond to his sister's car.

"They...have Rhei, and Altaïr followed the car"

"No…" Sange gritted his teeth.

"Mi dispace" Ezio said.

"No don't apologize, half of all of this mess is my fault, I've expected this, yet I paid no heed to it" he opened the door to the passenger's seat.

Ezio laid Desmond at the seat, and then he made room for himself. Sange started the van and quickly sped off the road.

"Where are we going Sange? And how about your motorcycle?" Ezio asked keeping pressure on Desmond's wound.

"I'll get my bike back tomorrow, for now we'll be staying at our base" Sange said focusing his attention to the road.

"What do you mean you've 'expected' this?" Ezio asked while constantly shaking Desmond to keep him awake.

"Hasn't Rheinoa told you yet…?" he looked at the mirror to the two on the backseat.

"…Told us what?" Desmond said his voice hoarse.

"Desmond, stop talking, concentrate on keeping yourself awake, and conserve your energy" Sange reprimanded.

"I guess Rhei had forgotten that too…that's why she didn't get to tell you."

* * *

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! Rawr! I'm evil! I promise I'll update. So please be patient **

**You know what to do!**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TRIVIA:**

**+Geryon Orthos Argento: **Have you guys watched the anime Fullmetal Alchemist? If you do, then you'd be familliar with Gery's action on Desmond. Yes, i based that part from a character on said anime, Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Yeah, that bear hug guy.  
+**Sange Skylard Selencey:** The eldest of the siblings, he's quite immature at times, but he can be dead serious when the situation calls for it. He cherishes his family more than his life.  
+**Shakey's Pizza: **The pizza parlor of my childhood, up until now.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Sent to Another World**

_**"Wakey wakey, little Selencey!"**_

"…_**So that's the truth" **_

**Memories, Lost and Found. Undying Truth. Secrets Kept. Promises Made.**


	5. CH 5: Memories, Lost and Found

**(A/N): **Hey again! Wow, school's gotten worst because exams are coming up. But that doesn't stop me for ditching studying for a day to upload a new chap. So here it is! Chapter 5 of _Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed!_

Woot! I've reached Chapter 5 of this story! Because of this, I upload** a bonus story, Chapter 6, and a new Assassin's Creed III story **as a blowout!

**HAPPY 5****th**** CHAPTER! **

**BTW, **I've learned a new life changing lesson: Never type a story half awake, half asleep or in the middle of a writer's block.

**PS. **Edits were made from the contents of chap 4. I've some grammar mistakes. T.Y. to my reviewer MoonlitMeeting (ddc) for pointing it out! :3

**PPS. **Is there any cure for Writer's Block? So that I would not suffer from taking so long to think of what would I write next.

* * *

**Me:** Since today is a little celebration for **StAW:AC** reaching 5 chapters, I'll give the Assassin's Creed guys a deserving break! ***turns to AC Cast*** LET'S PARTY PEOPLE!

**AC Cast: **YEAH!** *they cheered then started getting snacks and party stuffs and started partying***

**Connor: **Congratulations** *he smiled then pats my back the rest followed and 'congrats' we're exchanged* **

**Me: *sniffs* **Thanks guys! I couldn't have done this without all of you. Now, since this is my achievement, I'll disclaim!** Disclaimer: I do not own any Assassin's Creed **or any** related stuff, **sure I own my OC's**, but AC thingies are owned **by the one and only** Ubisoft! **

**Desmond: **Ok people! Let's play whack the Vidic! ***readies 2000kg hammer as the Assassins tied Vidic to a pole* **

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**MoonlitMeeting: **Hmm…you're right, maybe I should try to make a schedule and balance my time, so I can do both studies and fanficting. Thanks for this. And also thank you for pointing out that mistake. You're a life saver.

Concerning that little prank, I want to see Altaïr's mischievous side, because I know that deep inside that serious, cold hearted facade there is a childlike and innocent trait. Sorry if it seems out of character. And as usual Thanks for reviewing!

And wow you made a fanfic account! Awesome!

You've been my reviewer since chapter 1 THANKS SO MUCH!

PS. I didn't noticed that I put a Desmond/OC there LOLZ

-

**xXspidercatXx****: **Thank You for thinking so! And for the review!

**Thanks to those who've Guest reviewed, Followed, Alerted and Favorite this story, it makes my young hear swell with utter joy. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed**_**  
by **_**PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Chapter 5: Memories, Lost and Found**

"Ugh, what in the world…What the hell happened?" Rhei pulled herself up from the floor then rubbed her head, she looked around.

'Oh great.' she thought as she stood up

She's back on 'Void's room' again as she came to call it. The same white endless room and cold floors, and…

"_Wakey, wakey, little Selencey!" _Void shouted.

That guy…or was it thing? She doesn't know which one. It's no lie that Void and this room had been a part of her since she was 8…the Void had said many things to her, all of them nasty, from discouraging her, to insulting her and playing with her mind. This room itself has its types; the first one is that if she's having a nightmare, the Void would only be a mocking whisper in the wind, nothing but a shadow of mocking voices in her head. But when she's unconscious…well…

That's an entirely different thing.

She'd experienced entering this realm unconscious, so it's no shock to her when a white and gold light swirled in front of her, revealing a white faceless shape of a human boy. One of many of Void's forms, she guessed. So in other words, Void has a stronger presence in her mind if she's out cold and weaker if she's dreaming.

"_So how are you feeling?"_ Void asked her, obviously not out of concern, the tone of his voice says that much.

"What do you want?" she glared angered, she wants to get out of this place, or at least she wants to beat the crap out of this thing in front of her, she herself is tired of all the insults and mockery she received from him.

"_Ouch, I was just being concerned!"_ he said in mock hurt _"Anyhow, I know what's going around in the bright noggin of yours child, you might want to watch your tongue"_ Void said in a menacing voice

"I'm not afraid of you" she countered back with venom laced voice.

"_Is that so? Does your crying and begging counts as you not being afraid? When you were just this?_" he morphed into a young girl…her, Void, transformed as her child version, and looked at Rheinoa with a mocking smile.

"So what? You're using the kid version as to mock me? Well aren't you a creative one?" she said lightly with a smirk, then looked at Void "People change Void, I faced the fact that I cried and beg to you when I was young because I'm not smart enough to know that you're just playing with my emotions, you make me doubt myself" she turned around then started walking.

"_A close prediction, have you ever thought why are you like that? Because you humans are weak" _Void transformed back to his faceless self again then followed Rhei.

"Get me out of here" Rhei demanded as he felt Void follow her.

"_Have you forgotten it is you're self that's entered this realm? Only you can get out…Or not" _Void sat down cross-legged at the cold floor.

"What…? What are you talking about?" she stopped walking.

"_Oh? After 14 years you still don't know? Shame! I thought you'd figure it out already! And here I thought you're a bright kid! You must be joking!"_ Void laughed at her, she fumed.

"What do you mean I'm responsible for bringing myself to this God forsaken place?!"

"Oh? You're really serious…? Don't you…? Oh! Now I know why! I'll have fun torturing you!" he looked at the girl then laughed manically, Rhei readied herself.

* * *

'The driver seemed to not have notice me yet' Altaïr thought as he holds on, the driver had driven onto large alleyways instead of roads, a way to remain hidden, and Altaïr was thankful for that. plus there's not a single soul in sight, Good. Soon the vehicle stopped on a very secluded alleyway, Altaïr quickly and silently rolled off the roof of the car and ran at side of the nearest large trash bin. He hid there while taking a peak.

The cloaked man Desmond fought earlier opened the passenger seat and carried Rhei over his shoulder. Altaïr's eyes widen the he gritted his teeth as the man bought out some sort of rectangular plastic thing and swipe it to the wall then entered the newly opened door, then another man closed the door behind them with the same rectangular plastic thing then he stand his back against it, guarding.

'Stay put Rheinoa, I am coming' Altaïr thought as he planned his move. He realized he's didn't pay much attention to his surrounding, because when he looked up, he's greeted by very tall structures made of metal and glass, it's nothing like he'd seen at his time. Looking at such buildings suddenly made him nauseous, but he shook the feeling away, he have to be focused.

Looking around he spotted a ladder leading to the rooftop of the building in front of this building he's leaning, there are no lights around the secluded alleyway except for the one on the door, with a ledge high above the lamp, whereas the cloaked man is standing right under the ledge, the area is nice and dark, good for an assassination. 'Perfect, this shall be easy' Altaïr thought as he pulled up his hood. With trained stealth, he started creeping across to reach the ladder. Upon reaching it, he touch the metal steps, he felt alienated climbing a metal ladder, since his childhood everything around him is wooden, everything except his weapons, which is made of steel and would rust easily if not cared for.

He started climbing the ladder. As he was about to reach the top, maybe two more steps, the ladder suddenly creaked. Altaïr stopped mid-reach and look up, only to see the bolts of the ladder are starting to loosen, he had to think right away, with one wrong move, the ladder would surely collapse and it would certainly attract attention to him.

He adjust himself a little, though it was a wrong move, because when he had just started moving a muscle, the bolt that was too loose and ended up being removed, then the ladder started slowly collapsing backwards. Though it did not made a noise.

Without giving much of a thought, Altaïr propelled himself upward by using the ladder as leverage, he quickly grabbed the nearest thing he can hold on, thankfully the roof, and hoisted himself up.

He looked at the man guarding the door again, he jumped to the building on the left side, and he landed then rolled to a crouched position. He stood up and was about to jump at the ledge above the door. But something small and furry rubbed on his leg.

He looked down; a kitten rubbed against his pants then looked back. Altaïr's honey-gold eyes widen a little; the color of the cat…reminds him of…MALIK?! The cat's color consists of black, white and brown, its eyes held a familiar stubbornness.

The cat jumped to his shoulders, and pointed at something, he followed its paws. There on a pile of crates is another guard, probably a backup why haven't he notice that earlier? 'That guard would surely see me when I jump that ledge' he thought gritting his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly cat Malik, as he comes to call him or her? Jumped off his shoulders, he watched the feline jump crates by crates nearing the second guard and pounced on the man, scratching its nape, making the man yelp and reach out behind him, grabbing cat Malik at the same time.

"Ouch! What the he- a cat?!" the man look at the cat in his hand with a face of disbelief, the cat, in turn, looked at him with an irritated look.

"The fuck is your problem?!" the man sneered at cat as if expecting it to reply. The cat hissed at him, and unexpectedly, scratched the man at the face, making the man yelp again and dropping cat Malik in the process. Cat Malik turned to Altaïr and harrumphed, then ran off, the man he/she scratched chasing after him/her.

'I take it that means 'Novice'? Living in this timeline is amazingly scary' he thought, bemused and rather shocked at the actions of the animal.

Now that the obstacle is gone, Altaïr jumped to the ledge, he readied his Hidden Blade, took a deep breath then jumped at the large man guarding the main door.

Everything went on slow motion; Altaïr expected his favored weapon to contact with human flesh, he's expecting blood and a heavy body would fall, but he did not expect the man he is about to assassinate would turn around just in time to deflect his attack…

…Oh no.

The large man had grasped both his hand and threw him forcefully to the opposite wall, Altaïr swore he saw stars and rubbed the back of his head with a groan. He looked up to see the large man barreling its way to him and he quickly rolled out, just in time to dodge him. The man hit the wall as Altaïr regain balance. He steadies his footing then entered a fighting stance as the large man recovers from making a large dent on the wall and head straight at him.

* * *

"Hasn't Rheinoa told you yet…?" he looked at the mirror to the two on the backseat.

"…Told us what?" Desmond said his voice hoarse.

"Desmond, stop talking, concentrate on keeping yourself awake, and conserve your energy" Sange reprimanded "I guess Rhei had forgotten that too…that's why she didn't get to tell you."

"Please tell us" Ezio said impatiently

Sange sighed "Don't you guys notice? That I'm also an Assassin? That's why I'm so eager to help you, even though you appeared in our house magically"

"Amazing and surprising. Are you born to our Creed?" Ezio said with wide eyes

"Yes, or that's what our foster dad said before they died when I was seven. He said that I was part of the convocation, or a group of eagles, that was the first clue. Then a week after that, I was introduce to the guild and started studying the history of the Assassins, I studied about you guys, well except Des, and then at ten, my training starts.

"How is the Creed like today? Staying strong probably, especially with all this technology and innovation" Ezio said having interest on the conversation, Sange looked down, sad and angered.

"No, the Creed isn't what it's used to be. When I was just a novice, the Assassins were a large group back then. The only thing the Assassins do these days is run, hide, and communicate secretly about plans that are not even going to be put to a move. In other words, the Assassins are falling apart. People started leaving; our Maxim and our Creed forgotten, and no leaders would stand up for us, no wise figure or bright light to guide us."

"How many of are you people left?"

"Five, here in New York, I don't know in other branches 'cause we've lost communication with them some time ago" Sange pulled to a sidewalk "We're here" They carefully carried Desmond as to not injure him further. They reached the metal doors of the warehouse, Sange knocked at said doors in sequences, a secret pattern. The door quickly opened, revealing a boy at Sange's age, auburn hair in a messy style and grey eyes.

"Bout bloody time you got here, Sky" the boy said, leading them to a room with six beds, small nightstands and varieties of medical items and equipment taking up space at the farthest corner of the room, Ezio guessed that this is the infirmary. When they reached the room, they laid Desmond in one of the beds.

"Avy! Desmond's here!" Sange shouted, a girl with long brown hair and amethyst eyes appeared at the entrance of the infirmary, she quickly ran to the blonde's side and tends to Desmond. Ezio quickly recognized the girl; she's the same girl who bought Lupus back to Rhei's home.

"Get some rest, mate. We'll handle things from here" the boy who opened the warehouse door pats Sange in the shoulder and walked towards the girl who is now removing Desmond's black eagle t-shirt, he quickly grabbed a towel and applied pressure when the wound is revealed. They both cringed when they manage to get a quick glimpse of the wound, sure enough it'll be a deep scar. Desmond winced.

"Let's get some rest before planning our next move." Sange said as he turned to leave the room and Ezio followed. They entered their make-shift living room

"Rest? Is there any time for that? Won't it be wiser if we plan so we can rescue them early?" Ezio sat down at the couch

"No, it's no use planning nor saving them if we're tired. Let's at least store some energy. You can take a nap there if you want" the blond said as he went to the mini-fridge and threw a bottled water at Ezio, to which the latter caught easily.

"I hope Altaïr and Rhei are okay, what happened to Desmond is bad enough already"

"Let us put faith in Altaïr, he would not leave her behind." Ezio said

"Hey Sange?" Ezio opened the bottled water awkwardly, still not used to such contraption.

"Yeah?" the blond replied drinking his own bottled water.

"What reason did they have to kidnap your sister in the first place?"

Sange ceased drinking for a second, then look away in deep thought, it took him a minute to answer

"Rhei is…special, they need something from her. And once they have what they want, together with the Apple of Eden, they would be indestructible"

* * *

"Tell me everything you know Void."

"_Pshaw! Tell you what exactly? You knew everything girl, and by everything, I mean…ANYTHING!"_ Void laughed hysterically at the face the girl was making. It's a mix of pure confusion and a cross between fear and slight anger.

Rhei gritted her teeth

"Oooh! You seem serious…" Void said, then he looked down and his voice changed when he spoke next "I'm not lying you know, I'll show you!" Void transformed in front of Rheinoa, a large 4 legged monster, about 25 ft. tall. Rhei gulped in fear, 'Darn it! Why do I suffer from Megalophobia!'

As if on instinct, Rhei jumped out of the way just in time as monster-Void raised its paws and brought it down at her with full speed and force, It made a pretty nice crater at the white floors of the room, she then back-flipped just as monster-Void swung its tail at her. She landed gracefully.

Then, realization hit her as a sudden throbbing in her head surfaced.

"Agh! How in the world…?" She whispered as she holds her head and let the pain pass.

"_I told you, Rheinoa, you know everything!" _Void grinned that mocking smile of his then crouched low to Rhei's eye level it made the blonde shiver.

"_You know little Selencey, I start running if I were you"_ the monster roared and Rhei did the only thing she can think of, she picked her feet and started running as monster-Void starts giving chase.

"_Why are you running? I thought you're not afraid?"_

'He's right…why am I running? I'm not afraid! No, I'm not! I…' she looked over her shoulders and at the giant that's chasing her.

"_Haha! How are you gonna get your information now Rheinoa? If you keep running like this! I said fight it of me!"_

She felt so small, like a mouse and he the cat, or in this case a giant Lion. She looked forward again and furrowed her eyebrows 'I'm not scared!' she insists

"_And you might wanna do it soon, or if you don't get out of here, who knows what those Abstergo people would do to you and your Arabian pal!" _her eyes widen like plates at the last statement

Abstergo…

Arabian…

Altaïr?

Then all events that got her here in the first place flashes through her mind, her in Shakey's, a black hooded man, everything flashed in her mind like a hurricane. But what's with Altaïr?

'He must've followed my kidnapper, I hope he's alright. I got to get out of here and fast.' She thought as she stopped running suddenly, turned around, the throbbing pain in her head from before resurfaced and she jumped in the monster's hand just in time as monster-Void almost slash her to strips with its claws. Monster-Void brought his arm up to his eye level and glared at the blonde girl

"_That's it! Fight me! This is your imagination and this is your mind, little Selencey! USE IT!" _he roared, which made the girl stagger back a little.

'My imagination…? Use it? How?' she thought thoroughly, a golden light interrupted her thoughts and she looked down at her left arm, then she rolled the sleeve of her maroon jacket, what she is seeing right now made her mouth wide agape. There in the skin of her left arm are markings; it ran up to her shoulders even on her wrist. Monster-Void brought his arm down again as Rhei jumped off to observe her left arm.

On her arm are different markings engraved: a three-legged marking, a horse with a horn which is definitely a Unicorn, the All-Seeing Eye, an owl, a tree, a book, Sagittarius, a spider-web like drawing, an oil lamp and lastly on her wrist, an apple, a tipped jar pouring out a liquid and a symbol that's familiar to her…

…a Hamani, which means 'TRUTH' in Zibu, the language of symbols from the Angels.

"Hamani…" she whispered

And then the world felt like it stopped.

Rhei fell to her knees. She felt weak, like all energy had been sucked out of her, and she can't move her body.

What is happening?

She saw Void, now in his faceless form, towering over her.

"_You have it all along Rheinoa, all you have to do is open your mind. Now, here is your fair share of the Truth" _he laid his hands upon her forehead as her eyes widen.

Her vision filled with white. Sudden flashback surfaced in front of her mind like a movie, scenes and voices, both familiar and unfamiliar….

A young faceless female child, playing and laughing together with an older boy and an older girl, both faceless, they seemed so happy running around, rolling down the hills and tickling each other. She felt the way the young girl was being tickled by her older companions; she can't see their faces, though it felt like it was her they're tickling and the sensation around them felt so familiar to her skin.

Then, the same older boy, turning his back on the young girl as the said girl cried. The boy turned one last time, its face familiar; cerulean eyes, spiky blonde hair. The boy grinned playfully at the girl, though his eyes held sadness as she ruffled the girl's short blonde hair and spoke.

"I'll see you later, pup. I promise I'll come back so stop crying and be strong for me. Besides, it's just for a month." The girl hugged the boy tightly as he hug back

"Be safe, Rhei"

He once again turned around and climbed the car.

"Goodbye, Brother!"

There she realizes that the girl was her. The next scene confirmed her right and removed all her doubts.

Her mom, being murder in front of her, her dad slumped in a tree, pale, bloody and not breathing. She being dragged away from them by two men wearing white coats.

"Mom! Dad! Please help! Somebody!"

Then, there's a machine of some sorts, she in tears while being laid down on the machine.

"Mom…Dad…Brother" her young self cried in a whisper as a large helmet covered her vision.

Then there's a brown bearded man in a white coat hovering and peering above her.

"You are very special, Rhei, come on dear, open your mind and let us in…"

Then there's the pain.

"…Let us see the Truth…" The bearded man grinned

Rheinoa screamed and hold her head as she felt all the pain her young self endured,

That was then, there in that spot…

She remembered….

…Everything she had lost, she remembered, all those flashbacks…

It was her memory, once lost, now found.

Then, her arms stopped glowing and the markings are gone as fast as it had come. The pain and the flashback stopped.

She just kneeled there, a blank look in her eyes, taking every bit of info she had learned. She realize she can move again, so she kneeled on all fours as tears slowly spilled from the side of her cheek, her bangs covering her eyes. She uttered.

"…So that's the truth"

There she cried.

* * *

**(A/N): Yipee! There you go people! That's chap 5! **

**Oooh, I wonder what would happen to Altaïr? And what makes Rhei so special? How would Sange and his team save Rhei and Altaïr? Want to find out? Then quick! Click the next page button!**

**But please, do leave a review first and tell me what you think of this chap!**

**PS. I don't know what urged me to write about a cat that acts like Malik. I don't know really! I guess I just miss our awesome one-armed Dai. So remember…**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Sent to Another World**

"**What was I doing before I entered here?" **

"**You will know soon"**

"**You shall now be called as 'The Fylakas'. For you would be guarding a very important person"**

"**Her name is Rheinoa"**

"**This is the undying truth; this is something that would never change"**

**Undying Truth **


	6. Bonus Story 1: A Little Push

**(A/N): Hello! And no, you are not lost. This is the special Bonus Story of **_**Sent to Another Word: Assassin's Creed**_** as part of the 5****th**** Chapter anniversary celebration! Enjoy!**

The 5-Chap Anniversary takes place every 5 Chapters of my story** (eg. Chap 5, Chap 10 etc). **

To celebrate this event, I update 2 chaps at a time and make Bonus Stories related to the characters, or just them having their own moments and/or interactions with each other.

**Now, some of you would question:  
"Is this canon?" "Any relates to the story plot?" "What is the point of this?" "Can we skip this?" **

**The answer to the first question is: NO, this is NOT CANON! Though it mentioned some events that happen from past chapters, but its plot has nothing to do with the main storyline. And the point of this Bonus Chapter is for the anniversary and as a break for me from writing long stuff and for fun. And YES, you can skip this story for Chap 6 if you want. And this Bonus Story is STAND ALONE.**

**Altaïr and Rhei would be talking up most of the screen time for this Bonus Story.**

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, I still owe absolutely** NOTHING **of any** AC Series related stuff **here, for all of it belongs to** UBISOFT. **I owe the OC's though! And I writing this wields no profit of any forms, this story is for entertainment only!

**BTW! This is something I want to tell to those who are curious: So what Ezio did I use for my stories?  
Answer: I actually used the Ezio after the conflict in Forli and after the Orsi brothers (that time he woke up and got his beard), NOT the Teenager!Ezio or Brotherhood!Ezio.**

* * *

**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed  
**by** PeAceLovEr 12**

**Bonus Story 1: A Little Push (****Altaïr and Rhei)**

**(A/N): READ THE Author's Note ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING!**

Rhei groaned and cursed as she went down the stairs in a bright sunny Monday morning. She was pouting all the way to the sofa of the Living Room where the golden trio are seated, doing something to occupy their time. It was just 7 am and they've just finished breakfast. Ezio is on the floor apparently, playing with Lupus's ear as the canine tried his best to catch the Italian's hand with his tongue. Altaïr is seated with Desmond on the couch watching him play Super Mario in the Family Computer.

She observed the three first before walking over to the couch. Surprisingly, Altaïr is not wearing a hoodie, just a plain white sleeveless shirt and track pants, so you would mistaken him as Desmond at first glance, though the bored expression and the ever present pout he has on his scared lips gave it away. 'Why is he pouting anyway?' she thought then she looked at Desmond.

She found out that Desmond wore a bloodthirsty, maniac-ish expression with matching maniacal grin on his face when he's playing video games, especially when he's fighting Bowser on the castle. 'Maybe one of the few traits he inherits from his ancestors' she thought as she pictured Altaïr or Ezio with the same face. 'Seems legit' she concluded then she looked at Ezio whose still busy playing with her best pal.

She had also discovered that Ezio is fond of dogs, as seen that every morning since Lupus came back from Avegine, He's been playing with the mutt ever since. 'Weird that he's not wearing his ponytail today.' she thought as she stopped observing them and continues walking to the couch. It's a very familiar and relaxing sight seeing them like this, like friends and brothers, though this not much improve her mood.

"Good Morning" she greeted still wearing the pout, as she seated to the empty seat next to Altaïr, Desmond greeted back with a grin before focusing back on his game. Altaïr grunted as greeting and Ezio looked up with a smile

"Buongiorno, amico mio, though, you would not have a good morning if you keep pouting like that for the rest of the day"

Rhei pouts deeper then giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, work is always bad timing" she pulled her feet up to the couch and laid her cheek in her knees. Her eyes followed Super Mario on the screen as he jumped from one platform to another, jump again as he dodge the Koopa.

"Work? You said you worked as a teacher right?" Desmond said eyes glued to the screen as he furiously click the forward and jump button.

"Aye, see, I got a call yesterday, from a friend co-teacher of a kindergarten. She wants me to substitute since she called in sick. But it's a bad timing, since I want to relax all day! And besides, I don't think I want to take care of kids" She flailed her arms and fall back on the couch to emphasize her words.

"Speaking of work…" Rhei looked up; Sange towered over her as he leaned at the couch and continue drying his spiky hair with a towel. "Why don't you take this three with you? So you'll have company? And help, because I know how hard it is to control children." At the mention of them, the three 'them' stop to what they are doing and looked at the siblings.

Rhei entered her thinking post. 'And the kids would be too occupied to be running around with them as new playmates.'

She looked up at her brother "Sange, you're a genius. And men, get ready!" She jumped off the couch smiled evilly at the three then dashed upstairs, making giggly noises along the way.

"I don't like that look of hers" Desmond said.

"It screams mischievous, evil and menace in all sides, Desmond" Ezio said now petting his canine playmate.

"It gave off a very evil aura" Altaïr said still with a bored expression.

Sange laughed and walked to the kitchen while shouting "Pack your bags kids! 'Cause you're going to Kindergarten!"

Rhei went downstairs again after five minutes, "Ok guys, get ready! 'Cause you're all going to accompany me to work. I'll ready the car, meet you at the garage…10 minutes!" she was about to walk out the door when Sange stopped her.

"Hold it pup, I receive a text message from Alain Stafford for Desmond." He threw his phone to Desmond to which he caught easily. He read the message aloud for everyone to hear.

"Greetings, Sange, this is Alain Stafford, owner and proprietor of Bad Weather Bar. I want to inform Desmond Miles that he can come back to work here in the bar if he ever desired to, he is, after all, one of the best bartender around here, we need someone like him again. Be waiting for the reply, and don't worry, he would be safe and protected here. None of those Templar bastards can get away what they did last time. If he did agree, then he can start working today."

"Is this even safe brother? What if this is just a trick to lure Des out?" Rhei said as she read the message again over Desmond's shoulder

"Nah, I tracked the number with GPS and had an accomplice of ours to ask Alain if he DID send that message, and he did! Then I ask one of our Assassin spies to check if Abstergo did this, and it's a No. So it's guaranteed safe. And I would made sure that Desmond has a tracker attached to his person" Sange said getting back his phone and turned to Desmond.

"So what'll it be Mr. Miles? Want to go back to serving martinis?"

"Is that okay with you guys?" Desmond said turning to Rhei.

"Of course! It'd be awesome to go back to your old job, no?" Rhei said smiling brightly.

"And besides Desmond, do you not want to relieve your experiences again?" Ezio added

"True, it would be nice." Desmond looked at Sange "Tell him that I'll start today"

"Now that all of us are leaving, someone should guard the house, in case something like last time happened"

"Then I shall stand guard here for a while" Ezio volunteered.

"What? Are you sure Ezio? Won't you be bored here? And wouldn't it be unfair if we leave you here?" Rhei asked.

"Ah, not at all, amico, and do not be worried, Desmond has taught me to use the television and the Family Computer for entertainment, and the telephone in case of emergencies" He said smiling.

"Can I not just stay instead? I have no intended to spend my whole day with a bunch of kids!" Altaïr said harrumphing.

"I think not, what if something happens in here? Can you call someone in case a fire went on? Or worse!" Sange said nonchalantly as Altaïr glared at him "And besides Alty, It'll be fun!"

So in the end, Altaïr never won the argument, and he was 'forced' to come with Rhei to work. Of course typical Altaïr, decided to pout all the way to the Elementary School.

"You know Altaïr, if you kept pouting like that, the kids will think you're grumpy." Rhei said as they walked down the hallway towards her designated classroom

"Shut it, this is your doing anyway. What am I going do while you are educating these children?" Altaïr retorted

"Blame me all you want, but I done nothing wrong. You'll just company me, or you can interact with the children after I educate them" she said, holding her hands out in defense while the other opens the door

"Stay behaved Altaïr" She teased lightly, Altaïr glowered at her.

When they entered the classroom, the children quickly scrambled to their feet and sat on their respective seats. As Rhei put her books at the table, the children stood up and greeted her.

"Good Morning Ms. Selencey!" they all said in unison.

Rhei smiled "Good Morning class, I'm glad that you still remember me. So as usual, Ms. Fiona has called in sick again, its look like I'll be the one spending the whole day with you guys again." She said before putting down her stuffs on the table.

"Hey Ma'am! Who's he?" one of the kids asked pointing at Altaïr.

"Uh…Um…well he's a…friend" Rhei replied scratching the back of her head.

"He's cute! Is he your boyfriend?" the girl on the front seat said.

"Wha-? No!" Rhei denied while blushing lightly.

'So this is how they educate the children of this time' Altaïr thought watched and observe.

For all he know, there is no such thing as a 'school' at his time, children are home schooled by Al Mualim or another instructor in the Masyaf's study. The instructors are strict…very strict for the sake of the discipline of the young would-be Assassins.

Here, on the other hand, is an exact of what he is use to. The children here are carefree, the teacher never show any sign of strictness. The children would laugh at little jokes Rhei would make throughout the lesson, which would greatly caught the attention of the students, thus, making them more focused and interested on the lesson.

So as Rhei said, the kids has 'playtime' after lessons. So before the bell rang, the kids play.

Rhei cellphone suddenly rang and she picked up and answered it.

"Hello? Rhei Selencey speaking. Oh? A meeting? I'll be right there" then she hang up and turned to Altaïr.

"Hey Altaïr?" the Arabian turned to her with a bored expression.

"I've been called for a meeting; can you guard the kids while I attend? I would be back by bell" she asked preparing her stuffs.

Altaïr groaned but was given no choice "Alright, just make sure you will return" he replied.

Rhei gave him a bright smile and nodded "Thanks, Altaïr. I'll see you in 40 minutes. Oh, and if you may, please play with them too?" before he could reply she had run out the door.

Altaïr groaned again then scanned the room. Apparently the children heard what the blonde had said and the children quickly dragged him.

So he spent some time playing a bunch of children games, from toys to hide and seek. Though he suddenly became interested in a specific game; Chess. Soon he called a time out to rest.

He looked around and observe the kids 'Everyone seemed happy' he thought. But he notice one particular boy seated in the last seat, not playing with anyone. He talked to one of the student.

"Oh, that lone wolf is Denzel, he might be quiet but he's skilled with Chess, and he's cool. I hope he would play with us" he finished.

Because of that he decided to talk to him.

"Well you are the only one not interacting with anyone" Altaïr said looking at the shaggy-haired boy.

The boy looked up at him "Yeah? So what?" he shot back.

"Should not I be the one asking that?" Altaïr shot back.

"I don't want to play with them, they would mock me because of my long hair" he replied.

"They did not make fun of my hair when I play with them, they are not so bad, try it" Altaïr said.

"No they will, you just don't understand" the boy insisted,

"How about I challenge you to a little game of chest?" Altaïr asked picking up the chess board "If I win, you will try and play with the other children. But if I lose I will leave you alone"

The boy smiled "Deal"

So when the bell rang, the other kids let themselves out. Five minutes after the bell…

"Check" Altaïr said simply, moving his rook. Denzel's eyes widen, he smiled and sighed.

"A deal is a deal. A win fair and square, fine." He said then looked at the Arabian "Won't I regret this?"

Altaïr smirked "No you would not, I swear. Because I myself did not regret coming when I am supposed to be resting at home"

"Then what made you come here?" Denzel said, picking up his bag.

"Because of a little push" Altaïr replied. Denzel smiled; then waved to the Arabian as he went out of the room. Then a second later Rhei went in as Altaïr looked up.

"You're unbelievable Altaïr. You made Denzel smile, the lone wolf of the class" Rhei said impressed, then she walked to the Chessboard. She picked up Altaïr white Rook and used it to push Denzel's black King down.

"Check. All you need sometimes is a little push" Rhei said smilling. Altaïr shrugged with a tiny smile as he followed Rhei out of the classroom. The hall is empty when they got out.

Rhei drove them back home. When they reach the front porch she spoke.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids Altaïr, you did a pretty good job. Tell me of a repay" she said.

"Oh, no. There is no need" Altaïr replied.

"Hmm…that would be unfair, considering the fact I took your resting day" she said thinking.

"No, there is no need to bother you; I admit that I do enjoy myself with those children. So th-" Altaïr stopped suddenly as Rhei kissed him on the cheek.

"I insists" Rhei said as she swiftly entered the house.

Altaïr touched his cheek, still feeling the kiss. Then he secretly smiled while murmuring as he entered the house;

"Maybe I should be pushed more often"

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah! Done! Ok people, Chap 6 is already up.**

**But before you leave, please give a feedback for this chapter first and tell me what you think. **

**Remember…**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**


	7. CH 6: Undying Truth

**(A/N): **Hey there! This here's the sixth chapter of _Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed!_

Sorry if I updated late again, my laptop is broken so I'm forced to use my second laptop to write Chapter 6.

Anyway, sit back and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Me and Altaïr, both seated in a chair while Des watched by the couch**

**Altaïr: **…** (stare)  
Me: **hmph!** (stares harder)  
(Connor enters)  
Connor: **What are they doing?**  
Desmond: **They're havinga staring contest**  
Ezio: **And looks like Altaïr is winning** (he then crouched down to Altaïr's ear and whispered) **Let us see if you can put the skill I taught you, amico**  
Altaïr: **…** (stares harder)  
Me: (still staring w/o blinking) **I would not lose!**  
Altaïr: **…** (stares hard then suddenly smirked a very… very sexy smirk)  
Me: (blush) **Holy SHITE! That… smirk! No! I would not give in!** (stares even harder than before)  
Altaïr: (smirked harder, and looked Me directly in the eyes)  
Me: **Urrrgh…Arrgh! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!** (stood up while FANGIRL SQUEALING and jumping around)  
Altaïr: (looked at Ezio) **Did I do it right?**  
Ezio: **You did it well, fratello**  
Desmond: **What did you do, Ezio?**  
Ezio: **Oh not much, I assure you. I taught and show him the advantage of having a pretty face**  
Altaïr: **Well, it looks to me that I win. That means no PC and Xbox for a week, PeAce**  
Me: (stops) **Huh? What happened?**  
Altaïr: **You lost kid. Now a deal is a deal and I won fair and square, so I shall be moving the Xbox and PC from the Game room to my room, okay? **(quickly ran to the game room)  
(silence)  
Me: **YOU DIRTY CHEATER! **(runs after Altaïr)**

* * *

_**Sent to Another World: Assassin's Creed**_**  
by **_**PeAceLovEr 12**_

**Chapter 6: Undying Truth**

The huge guy stood up and readies himself to attack again, Altaïr entered a stance.

Altaïr charged, hidden blade drawn, at the man…no a large bear, only to be swatted away like a bug. He flipped mid-air to land on his feet graciously then quickly jumped away as the man counter-attacked by charging at him again. 'Is this the only thing this man can do? He just charges at me like a bull' Altaïr thought as he once again rolls away from the man. He uses his speed to dodge away.

Then the man suddenly stopped, Altaïr saw him brought out something from its pockets, a plastic container of some sorts. The man tipped the transparent plastic container to his hands and out came a small white solid stuff. The man bought his hands to his mouth and swallowed the white stuff and put away the container.

'What in Allah's name…?' Altaïr thought. Then suddenly, everything went as he not expected. The man caught Altaïr off-guard as he charged at him, smacking the assassin to the wall. Altaïr coughed blood as he made contact to the brick wall, breaking two or more of his ribs. He stood up slowly, his body screaming pain but his mind is screaming to go on and so he did, and had managed tododge just in time by rolling away with a groan.

Though that last dodge, he felt like it was just luck. It felt like the man had gotten faster and stronger…then it clicked on his mind…the thing the man had just ingest.

He winced as a stab of pain wrecked his body, he backed down slowly and he came in contact with something cold…and metal. He looked back and saw a cylindrical shaped metal with four stands…a water tank. He pondered why he had not noticed this before; it's maybe because the tank is well hidden in the shadow that it's not really visible unless you come near this spot. He had to finish this quickly. He swiftly looked around for a plan and swiftly made one.

So without further thought he charged at the man just as said man readies for another bull-like attack, everything went in slow motion, just as they are almost a foot together, Altaïr quickly slid underneath the man's open legs, making the man charged straight to the water tank. Altaïr uses this short distraction to pick up a thick metal bar and slammed it to the man's head, making the man shout in pain. Altaïr kicked the man and jumped at him, driving his hidden blade to the flesh of the man's neck.

The man, with one last fight in him, laced his large hands in Altaïr's neck and strangled him. Altaïr stabbed him a few more times until he gurgled and fell to the floor, dead.

Altaïr stood up and spluttered for air. His head and body is screaming bloody murder.

He limped to the man and saw that there's a first aid kit attached to his belt. He rummaged through the bag and saw bandages, pain killers and disinfectants and the strange bottle that made the man suddenly strong. He took some pain killers, thanking Sange for teaching him how as he felt the medicine taking effect. He rummaged the man's pockets further, and pocketed the card that the cloaked man used to enter the metal door and a gun; thankful for the shows he saw at the television that he learned how to use it and he also pocketed the strange transparent container.

He swished the card in the small box like device jutting out of the wall. It made a small beep and the door in front of him opened. A small hallway greeted him, it's deserted, but when he activated his gift,lots of red blots filled his vision, from the floor to the next wall and even in the ceiling, his vision then turned normal.

He crept up slowly to the nearest door with the sign SECURITY ROOM. Inside, a man is asleep at a nearby table drooling and another is seated in front of multiple screens also fast asleep. He decided whether he would just knock this man out or kill him, he decide the latter and quickly killed the man with a 'shnk' of his hidden blade and tied up the other one with a rope he found in the room and stored him in the cabinet and barricaded it with a table.

He looked at the multiple screens in front of him, he recognized one of the panels, it's the same hallway he entered from! He went back again at the hallway and searched around. 'How is it this hallway is in that TV-like contraption?' he thought and looked up. There in the right corner near the door is another technology he is unfamiliar, but decided that that is the one that made it possible.

He went back to the Security Room and look at the machine's screen again. On the last panel he finally saw what his looking for; he saw Rheinoa, in a room, asleep in the bed and seemed unharmed.

He fiddled a little with the machine until he saw a red button with the words OFF and clicked it. Making the machine beep and turn off completely. He then grabbed an axe that was mounted on the far side of the wall and hacked the machine with said weapon.

'I am done here' he thought as he re-activated his gift and followed a gold trail, his feet silent.

* * *

"Ok Desmond! Baby is ready for you!" Rebecca smiled at him while giving a thumb up

"Hello Desmond, now go away" Shaun said as he adjust his glasses and looked at him with a small smirk

"I'm glad you're here Desmond" Lucy said with a bright, warm smile but the smile quickly turned to one of sadness "Though…why did you have to kill me…Desmond?"

Desmond gasped and stood up as he was woken up from his dream…'no, the last part has to be a nightmare' he thought as the question and Lucy's face resurface in his mind.

"Why did you have to kill me…Desmond?" his sides suddenly throbbed with pain and he wince.

He sat up and buried his face in his hand

"Why?" he whispered as dread filled the bottom of his stomach. Then he looked up as a figure walk in. He can't recognize who it is, for his vision is still blurry.

"Desmond? Why are you up? You're supposed to be resting!" The brown haired girl with thick round glasses ran to his side and pushes him back to the bed. He squint a little to correct his vision.

He is shocked when he realized who the girl was, and was even more shocked that he would see her again.

"Ginny?" he smiled as he saw that the girl had change through the years

"Good to know you still remember me after all we've been through. You made quite a name within the Order, Mr. Desmond 'Runaway' Miles." She said smiling back but quickly transformed back to her 'Serious, semi-Poker Face' as Desmond had dubbed it.

"Please don't call me that, I'm starting to regret it" he said looking away "Though, what happened to you? You know, after you left the camp?"

"I'm sure you want to catch up Desmond, but you have to rest. Rest first then we'll talk later when I re-bandage you" She put a cup of water next to his nightstand and some medical supplies in the table then left the room.

He lay on his back and closed his eyes as his mind entered the dream world.

* * *

Ten years old Desmond Miles walked down their front porch and stretch. He had just finished his studying and homework and decided to relax and breathe fresh air. He looked around for a while and saw his peers, just a group consisting of 3 ten year old female and 4 eleven year old male. He found them all present in a formation of a circle. He walked towards them to see the commotion, and stopped a foot from them as he saw a brown haired girl inside the circle.

Oh he had seen this before.

It's no lie that bullying and teasing is very common among the children of The Farm, even though they are just a small community, the children are still grouped from 'Popular' to the 'Not Popular'. The Popular are the older kids of the community, or more precisely, ages 10 and above and not to mention the ones who are being trained to become assassins. And for those who are Not Popular, they are the unfortunate newcomers, book lovers or nerds as they call them, or some younger kids below 10 who are practically helpless in standing up against the older kids.

Desmond consider himself 'the lucky ones' for he is part of the 'Popular' side and no one had pick on him because of his status as 'Mr. Miles's son'. Even then, he doubt his father would care if he's being bullied by his friends, heck, for all he know, William would cheer them on as he got beat up by them, he would surely see this as a challenge for Desmond.

And as much for that, he disagrees with all these bullying, he wants to stop his 'friends' but he knew he would be in trouble for this, so as much as possible he stays away from their bullying. He knew it's a cowardly reason, but what can he do? Surely he can really beat up those bullies and get away, but would he risk getting scolded by his father?

He groaned at the thought, but dismisses it for later.

He continued walking back to his group of friends.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as one of them turned as they noticed his presence.

"Desmond, my man! You're just in time!" he recognizes this one as Joe, the hunter's son. Joe put his left arm around Desmond's neck

"Just in time for what exactly?" Desmond asked as Joe led him to the circle, he once again saw the girl with short brown hair wearing thick round glasses; she's wearing a jacket with a white dress underneath and brown boots.

"We're gonna steal that book and coloring materials this newcomer girl has, the items are from the city and we want it" Joe whispered in Desmond's ear in a smug tone. Desmond felt like he just wanted to punch this bastard, he can knock him out, but restraint himself. He looked at the brunette girl again and saw that she is holding a book and some sort of small pink plastic brief case.

"Newcomer? How come I didn't heard of this?" he asked as he observed the brunette girl

"Eh, truth is she arrived here 4 days ago, but she's still a newcomer" said Resty, the 'leader' of the popular kids of The Farm

"What do you guys want?" the glasses girl asked, her face as serious as a stone

"Give us those, girl!" one of the other male in the group said, Desmond recognize her as John. Even though anger and rage boiled in his chest and his hands wanted to really punch these people, he still restrained himself.

"What? Why'd you want them? Aren't you all old enough for this kind of stuff?" she asked, still her face a picture of seriousness.

"Oh playing tough, ey? We'll see about that!"John grabbed the items from the girl's hand but the girl holds them back. The circle of kids cheered for John and insulted the girl, all except Desmond.

"Hey! This is mine! Let go!" Glasses girl kept struggling with the items in her hands, but as much as she tried, John managed to strip it off her. And Glasses girl quickly charged at her enemy as said enemy held the items out of her reach.

"Give. That. Back!" Glasses girl said as she kept jumping and flailing her arms around, trying to reach for the book and the case, but stop after a minute. She breathes in and out, tired of the effort she released; Desmond saw her grit her teeth as she balled her knuckles, the insults and cheers continued. What she did do next made the cheering stopped and had everyone's mouths wide agape.

She punched John in the face…hard.

"Why you…!" John shouted, shocked. He stood up and forcefully slapped glasses girl, making her stumble back and dropping the glasses she is wearing. That is the last straw for Desmond, John was about to attack with another slap, but Desmond blocked it.

"Stop!" Desmond suddenly shouted, they all looked at him, even the Glasses girl, everyone too shocked to move. No one dared to fight back at Desmond and he was thankful of that. Desmond then walked over to the girl; he picked up her glasses and the book on the way and knelt down in front of her, then put her glasses back on her eyes again, then helped the girl stand up and walked away leaving the bullies with mouths wide agape.

Desmond leaded them to tree on the northern edge of the place and sat down there in silence. Desmond leaned on the tree and looked up at the sky, and then at the girl next to him, he noticed she got that serious look on her face again. The girl notice his stare and he returned the look, then she spoke

"Hey…uh..."

Desmond looked at the girl and noticed a bruise from the slap she had received not a minuet ago "Oh, I didn't notice that" he pointed at her cheek "wait here" he stood up and went behind thetree; he started climbing towards the tree house. Not much people knew about Desmond's tree house here, it's one of Desmond's favorite spot; it has an epic view of the place.

And he had many of his belongings inside; one of them is a mini-fridge, his mom supplied it with food and stuffs. He opened it as he entered his tree house, and brought out an ice bag and a chocolate bar then went back down again. He sat next to glasses girl and compressed the ice bag in her cheek and pass her the chocolate bar, the girl looked down with a blush at their close proximity.

"What's your name? And how old are you?" He ask as he opened his chocolate and started munching

"Avegine Lhoraine Alcott. I'm 9 and a half. And uh…thanks for your help back there…uh…?"

"Desmond, Desmond Miles. And I'll call you Ginny; your name is too long" he said as he finished eating and leaned back to the tree again.

That was the first encounter between Avegine and Desmond.

Unexpectedly, to them both,they've became best of friends. Desmond stated avoiding his old group and protected Ginny from them.

Of course, a year later after their meeting, Desmond's old friends' fear of Desmond's father completely dissipated, the more Desmond protects Ginny, and the more they started picking a fight with him.

Resty and Desmond became rivals.

He learned a lot about Ginny. She had come to The Farm alone, or at least she was sent here and had been staying with the clinic owner. He also learned that Ginny's mother died of childbirth and Ginny's father was born to the Creed; he was a scout and a spy that had never returned from a mission in Pennsylvania when she was five.

Many of the people in The Farm knew this, especially the gossiping ones, they had concluded that Mr. Abdel Cruz had run away and had hidden from his purpose, or had died. Thus, the bullies use this as ammunition for teasing and insulting Ginny, saying that her father is a coward and a weakling.

They filled up good roles in The Farm, Desmond trains to be an assassin and help the people around; be it carrying stuffs, farming, a little hunting, or even as extra muscle; while Ginny became one of the talented paramedics in their small community, helping out injured scouts or simply just a nurse in the clinic. She shows great interest in anything related to medicine and had dreamed to be a Doctor someday.

Desmond would always visit her in the clinic after his training, they would hang out, go to the tree house orjust stay in the clinic; though Desmond would just spend his time listening to Ginny rant about the science of human body, she likes doing that and Desmond would sometimes learn something from it, but most of the time it's just her rambling about the possible things people can discover on the Human Body, or more precisely the DNA.

Her ramblings can be sometimes boring to other people, sometimesevento him. But still he would always stay and listen until she's stops and drained her brain of her ideas of the day.

And he doesn't know why he does that, but he likes watching her facial expression change and do hand gesture when she's making a point or emphasizing…

…but what he likes the most is the way her amethyst eyes would glow with fascination under those thick round glasses she wore.

One day, twelve year old Desmond visited the clinic, his lip bloody. Unfortunately, the Doctor is out and luckily Ginny, now eleven years old, was there, reading a thick book about Nursing; she doesn't need to look up to know who entered.

"Hey Desmond, you're here early." She said as she turned to the next page.

"Uh…yeah" he replied and tried his best to hide his bloody mouth, he had quite a one-on-one with Resty in the forest near the community, and the bastard got a knife with him and had slashed him across his face; he didn't get to dodge but thankfully he had only slashed his lip, nothing serious.

He managed to disarm the knife and counter-attacked, slashing Resty on the bridge of his nose. Though when they saw one of the scouts nearby, they were forced topostpone the battle or else the scout would catch them and William Miles won't like that. They ran opposite ways.

He saw Ginny put a bookmark and closed the book and set it aside then turned to look at him.

Silence, tense silence, then…

"DESMOND YOUR LIP!" he cringed at the shrill of her voice, the semi- poker-faced Ginny can shout like that? He just did his trademark grin at her but yelped and tasted copper…his blood.

"Ow" he said gesturing to his mouth.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went to the cabinet to get a fresh towel and water. She stood in front of Desmond and started cleaning his lip. Desmond blushed at their close proximity, her hands felt gentle on his lip as she dabbed the towel.

"There, you do know that would scar right?" she said putting away the towel as he nodded in response, she gestured for him to sit down at the chair as she does the same; they remained quiet the whole time. Ginny looked at Desmond expectantly, which made the boy confused.

"What?" Desmond asked which earned a sigh from the girl across him.

"What do you mean 'What'? You came barging into the clinic with a bloody lip and you'd expect me not to ask about it? Come on, Des" she replied raising her arms for emphasis, Desmond scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Well…he said some things" he started meekly, Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically at him

"Who are we speaking of exactly?" she asked as she stood up and went to the door to the left that lead to the kitchen, "Keep speaking!" She shouted through the door and Desmond sighed as he recollected his thoughts

"It's Resty, we got onto a fight, he's armed, but I managed to disarm him"

"Why?" he heard her ask from the kitchen

"He said some things about…you"

"Well that's common enough, since his group, especially the girls, has always had a thing to say about me" She said as she re-entered the door, carrying two plates, some utensils and a tray of egg pie he knew she had bake. She set it all on the table and started cutting it in slices and served them to Desmond, who on instant, devoured on the dessert.

"Well? Tell me what he said" she said as she sat down across Desmond and started eating her slice. Desmond's mood suddenly changed, his facial expression is a picture of anger and rage.

"You don't need to know" he said, his voice dark as he swallow.

She growled at him "And why not? Why won't you just tell me?"

He gave her a glare instead, a hard glare that could break stone and melt metal, and she glared back with equal fervor.

In the end, he just sighed tiredly and ran his hands over his cropped brown hair, his honey brown eyes held hesitation and uncertainty.

"You might not like it." He said crossing his arms on the table while putting his chin on top of it.

"Since when have I liked them, Des? Ok tell me why you really don't want to tell me what they said?" she said mimicking Desmond with an expression of seriousness.

Another heavy sigh from Desmond then he buried his face completely in his arms

"They're all lewd, and I felt disgusted saying it or even thinking of it. It'll felt like I'm the one who really said it"

Ginny's eyes soften, and then she tapped her best friend in the shoulder. Desmond looked up

"I understand now. I've been selfish, I shouldn't have forced you, I'm sorry" she said then smiled warmly "But seriously Desmond? You fight a guy with a knife just because they said nasty things at me?"

"Of course! I'll still protect you. No one deserves to be bullied verbally, even if you're not there to hear it." Desmond replied while looking away with a blush, his voice still muffled by his sleeves but its audible enough for his best friend to hear.

"Seriously Desmond, you can be carefree and childish sometimes…" she said still looking at him

"When I'm with you" he interjected, she nodded in agreement and continued

"But you can be a sweet and a gentleman without you noticing it. Like you said, I know you'll still protect me if I'm being bullied even if I'm not there, Thank You…but please, don't risk your life and make me worry" he did not expect what happened next, Ginny stood up and drag his arm, gesturing for him to stand up, so he did. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug, he blushed, but nonetheless returned the hug while whispering "You're welcome…and I'm sorry for making you worry"

His years hanging out with Ginny has been the best, it's his only escape from being the 'prisoner' to his father.

As days goes by, Desmond's training becomes more hectic which made his father be stricter than ever before; going as far as shouting at Desmond if he did something that did not satisfy his father. William became more distant these days, he never talked to him anymore, Desmond would try to talk to him, only to be scolded to stop stalling and that he's busy. Not even a greeting at the morning or a little notice AFTER training. He would only talk to him WHILE in training, and that's it. It's like he'd never existed. He was never even home very often. It looks like his father is more like his drill sergeant these days.

At least he had a certain freedom with Ginny to take his mind off his father.

But the freedom and happiness he had with her was short-lived.

This happened three years after the events in the clinic. Ginny had invited fifteen years old Desmond at their favorite tree where they first met. At midnight, saying something about wanting to tell him something important; Desmond knew he can escape his room through the window at that late hour without his father knowing.

Desmond arrived at the tree to see Ginny already there, leaning on said tree, looking up the night sky while humming a song. She seemed so relaxed and happy, not smiling, but looked so happy, yet her eyes carry a strange sadness in it, he decided to look up also, and saw that the night sky is dotted with millions of stars, it looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm quite good at choosing time for events such as this, no? The sky looks beautiful tonight" fourteen year old Ginny asked with a warm smile, she's always discarding her serious face around Desmond.

"Yeah it is, they're like diamonds" he replied sitting down next to the brunette.

"Endless diamonds, I'll be stinking filthy rich if I own all of those" she said holding her hands up, as if reaching for something.

"Well what would you do with all those money?" Desmond asked as he fiddled with his shirt

"Maybe I'll save half of it, in a bank. Then the rest I'll give away to those who need it, given that they'll use it for the greater good too." She replied then looked at Desmond "Anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't invite you this late for this nonsense. I want to tell you something that I should've told you sooner"

"I'm all ears"

"I'm leaving" she said looking down

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Desmond asked this time paying close attention.

"I'm going to the city; WE'RE going to New York" she re

"What?! We? Who? And what for?"

"The Doctor is going to be assigned to the Assassin's base there, and well, she said that she would support my schooling and I have to finish my apprenticeship so I have to come with her."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, this time picking up a stick and started doodling on the dirt.

"Tomorrow, sunset"

"Are you going to come back?" Desmond looked at the Ginny with a serious face.

"I wanted to, but I don't think I'll be able to" she answered, Desmond replied with a whispered 'Oh'

Ginny laid her head on her lap, obviously distressed.

"I'm sorry Desmond, I should've told you sooner, but I'm confused, I can't choose whether I'llstay or leave. But then, I've decided that I would leave but now that I'm telling you this, I don't want to anymore. I don't know! It's confusing! I don't want to leave you here, but I don't want to waste opportunity too."

Silenced crept between the two teens, only the soft rustling of the leaves can be heard as the wind pick up.

"Go." Desmond said after a while later, standing up and throwing the stick.

"What?" Ginny looked up, her face sad and wet with tears

"It's for the best, and besides this is your chance to reach your ambition! To be a Doctor! This is your chance!" Desmond exclaimed happily, facing his best friend. "I'm happy for you Ginny" he said, grinning.

"Grr…You jerk!" Ginny cried, throwing herself at Desmond, making the boy stumble and fall to the grass with Ginny tightly hugging him.

"You…jerk...I-I don't want t-to l-leave! Cause-Cause I h-have to l-leave you!" she cried in Desmond shirt as said boy started rubbing her head, comforting her.

Desmond just smiled.

So the next day, they did everything together, all sorts of activities their active mind could think of. Desmond made sure that this will be her best last day together.

Twilight had arrived too early for Desmond. 'Too soon' he thought. But it has to be done, or else there won't be a second chance.

They spend the last of their day together at the tree house. He gave Ginny a keychain with an eagle pendant; his favorite bird, and the popular sign of freedom.

When the sun is just inches in touching the horizon, she gave him her goodbye. A large embrace and a teary farewell…

…But most of all, a kiss.

It was amazing, something that young Desmond couldn't describe.

He watched above their roof as the car Ginny was riding on departed, he watched until it drove into the horizon, until it was nothing but a dot. He started to wonder what the outside world looked liked.

And realized; he too, wanted to leave and see.

The next few months after that, Desmond's life had never changed. Except that there was no one to visit at the clinic, no one to talk to after training.

His father never became distant again, but he became a changed man. Or at least on Desmond's eyes, he is.

Every waking day, Desmond became more and more afraid of his training and his father. Every once in a while he went home with a bloody lip.

"Focus, Desmond! Focus!" William would always shout at him.

How far are they going to push him?

Then there came the constant warning of his parents to be wary of enemies he had never even seen.

An enemy has to have a face, doesn't it?

Then, the repeated story of the war between the Abstergo; the Templars , and the Assassins.

"Abstergo? Oh really? You mean those people who made those painkillers?" he murmured one time to himself while chopping firewood.

His parents are turning into conspiracy freaks.

"You are an Assassin" they would always say, "You are an Assassin and this is our Creed"

So now they wanted him to be something he never even chose to be.

So instead of minding and focusing the heeded warnings and repeated stories, he continued to dream on what was outside the walls of The Farm and what lies beyond the mountains of Black Hills.

He wanted to get out of here.

'I wanted my own life, I wanted my own dreams' this is the thought that had kept him pushing.

He had woken up one day and realized that it's been a year since Ginny had left. And today is a very special day.

It's his sixteenth birthday.

There had been a little celebration at the Miles residence, the whole party was just eating the food and taking to the guest while his parents entertain them. It's about midday when the little celebration ended. Without a plan, Desmond just walked out, someone shouted…

…he started running.

'Finally! This is it!' Desmond thought as he felt the impact of the wind on his face as he continues running. He's almost out of the territory of the compound when suddenly…

"Desmond! Desmond!"

He looked back, only to see his father gaining on him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins making him spur on. He looked back again, seeing his father has stopped running after him, instead he saw William stood there, a look of pure disbelief in his face.

He's finally free.

* * *

"Special? How so?" Ezio asked

"I can't describe it, but it is like…" he started gesturing with his hands, trying to form something, but failed.

"Yo Sky! I've managed to track them down!" said the auburn-haired boy from earlier

"No way! Where are they now?" Sange stood up quickly

"Well thanks to the microchip attached to Rhei's hairclip, they're on the small Abstergo branch near Battery Park" the boy said handing Sange a device of some sort.

"A thirty minutes drive. How deliriously stupid of them" he replied

"Maybe they thought that we won't follow them because they've attacked us in two different places simultaneously"

"And what of Altaïr?" Sange ask as he began to click at the buttons

"I'm afraid I can't scan him anywhere near the area" the boy replied scratching the back of his head

"Darn it, I hope he's ok. Oh wait, hey Ezio" he turned to the Italian "Let me introduce you to our youngest member and resident tech genius" he gesture the boy to Ezio

"Asher Rousell Epifano. A pleasure meeting, Signore Auditore" held his hand out to Ezio

"Pleasure's mine. Epifano? I see you hail from Italia too?" he took the hand

"Sì, though my mother is Portuguesa, I was born and raised in Italy. Then at the tender age of seventeen I flew here to America to study with the support of my eldest sister who's three years older."

"How have you known of the Creed? Are you born to it?" Ezio asked drinking from the bottle again.

"Yes, because my father was an Assassin, but I wasn't train at all like Sky here." He points to Sange who's busy with the GPS device "In fact, I had never known until I fly to USA" Asher replied, sitting on the couch opposite of where Ezio was seated.

"Then how did you become an Assassin then?"

"The Assassins took an interest in my tech-geeking, says it's a useful thing, so they hire me. I like tinkering with any tech I can find, but my real passion is making tracking and communicating devices. Then they traced my bloodline, there I found out dad was an Assassin."

"Found him" Sange suddenly said, "It seems like he's moving"

"Who?" Asher asked

"Altaïr. He's moving around, it seems. Diagnose his movements while I make a plan. And Ash, call your sister to get back here ASAP" Sange replied then passing the device back to the redhead and went to the other side of the room

"Sure thing" Asher said with a grin, and then he turned to Ezio "Well, I should be taking my leave, see you later Signore Ezio" he said making a low bow

"Please, I want nothing of this 'signore' business, just call me Ezio" Ezio replied chuckling as Asher nodded and left the room

Sange then walked back to where Ezio was and laid out a small map in the glass table.

"This is the only blueprint I had of the Battery Park branch of Abstergo, as you can see, there are many rooms. But all of them are, of course, very well guarded. I suspect Altaïr went in from the back room, which is usually less guarder at this time. So our only way to bust in is through the vectors and rafters, then we would follow where Altaïr had entered. We can save both of them, though I can't promise that we can do it silently though" Sange said pointing here and there.

"The place is small right?" Ezio asked observing the map.

"I swear it is the smallest of all Abstergo facilities" Sange replied, Ezio was about to speak again when a sequence of knocks sounded at the door. Sange quirked an eyebrow "Excuse me" the blond excused himself as he rushed to the door and immediately opened it. Ezio continues to study the map, trying to find a way to revise the blonde's plan. He can't help but hear the conversation by the door; it seems Sange is talking to a female.

"Oh, you're finally here." He heard Sange's voice and their footsteps coming closer

"Yeah, Ash told me what happened. When are we moving out?" the female asked

The blond groaned "Later, before sunrise"

"Roger. Though, you seem surprisingly calm about all this"

They appeared at the entrance of the living room as Sange snorted.

"Calm? Does it look like that? I'll kill every last people inside that facility" he replied his face turning dark, and then he turned to Ezio, who had looked up as they entered. His eyes fell to the woman next to the blond and their eyes instantly met; honey-brown and light grey.

"Ezio, meet Sienna. Ash's eldest sister" Sange said as Sienna looked at him, she smiled and held her hand out which Ezio shake. Sienna had auburn hair like her brother, and light grey eyes. She's like the female version of Ash.

"Sienna Harriet Epifano" she said smiling. Ezio felt something gnaw at the back of his mind; a side he rarely shows since he became an Assassin.

His playboy side.

* * *

Altaïr continued his trek, minding the guards around him, knocking them out or killing them when necessary.

Though his trek didn't continue long, he's now face to face with a dead end.

'This might be a secret entrance' he thought

So he put his palm to the wall, looking for a hidden switch or anything that could open the wall. Something clicked.

He smirked in triumph and entered the new passage he revealed.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he had his mouth wide agape. The size of the place upstairs is nothing compared to the one in here right now. He was pulled out of his reverie by a gunshot whizzing pass his head.

He looked at his right to see guards already started swarming at him, he look at the left to see the same thing. With no other choice he ran forward.

But before he could go far, the sliding glass door opened and a white bearded man entered, looking at him with a large grin.

"Well would you look at that? It really is him! One of the greatest leaders of the Assassins! Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, you could be a good additional to my experiment" the bearded man said, scratching his beard in thought. Then he looked at one of the guards surrounding them "Throw him in with the girl" he commanded as he walked back to where he entered. The guard charged at Altaïr.

Altaïr unsheathed his hidden blade and tackled the guard, plunging him with the weapon. He ducked just in time and gave a forceful kick to his second attacker in the stomach, making the man crumble in a heap of pain in the floor. Then another guard on his left attempted to wrestle him down by grabbing his neck, so he bashed him to the wall, knocking the guard unconscious. He was about to attack again when a sting on his right side stopped him. He looked down, seeing a black clamp holding on to his jacket.

He did not expect electricity to shot out of the clamp.

As he fell to the floor, he managed to look up. He saw the black cloaked man who brought him and Rhei to this place, smiling mockingly. Then his vision turned black.

* * *

"Urgh" Desmond groaned as he was woken up from his dream.

"Desmond, wake up. We going to need to hear the plan" Ginny said helping him up "Can you walk?" she asked looking at her childhood friend with worry evident on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Don't worry" he replied smiling as they walk out of the infirmary.

* * *

The whole team gathered around the living room, including Ginny and Desmond as they listen to Sange.

"Ok, team here's the plan; first, we follow where Altaïr had come in. Me and Ezio would be the one to take out the guards, while Asher and Sienna head to the office, because your job Asher, would be to sneak info on Abstergo's latest plans in their office, this could be a document or files from the computer, While Sienna watches your back. Then we'll meet up again at the main hall. We would split up from there. Then we would have a switch of roles. This time, you siblings would watch our backs while Me and Ezio find the two then bust them out" Sange explained

"I'm sure Abstergo won't be happy with this" Desmond said

"True. So while we're fetching the two, you and Avy would leave New York and head straight to 'The Vacation House' in Chicago. Oh, and another thing; do not hesitate to kill any guards or personnel from Abstergo who gets in our way, show no remorse. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Good. Then let's move out!" Sange commanded.

* * *

Rhei sat at her bed, feeling a tad bit dizzy from her experience in her subconscious. She quickly looked up when the metal sliding doors of her prison opened. She was shocked when the two guards threw a hooded man. She quickly ran and kneels besides him and flipped him over, laying him on her lap as she remove the jacket hood, revealing none other than an unconscious Altaïr.

She checked over if he had injuries, and thankful that he had none. She shook him awake.

"Altaïr" she whispered shaking the Arabian a bit, the man didn't even budge. So she tried again.

"Altaïr, Altaïr, wake up!" she said shaking with a little bit force.

* * *

**[Altaïr's POV]**

"Altaïr"

"Altaïr"

That is my name…Someone is calling my name.

"Altaïr? Are you Altaïr?"

Yes, yes that is me.

"If so, then wake up"

I groaned and forced my eyes to open. I rubbed and squint, adjust my vision and looked around, only to find myself in an unfamiliar place.

Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I even came here?

Just as I stood up, gold light swirled in front of me, revealing a woman wearing a very unusual garb.

She spoke.

"Hello Altaïr" she greeted.

Oh, so she was that voice. I greeted back.

"Uhm…Greetings. Would you mind telling me as to where I am? And what are you called?" I asked, hoping to get a direct answer.

"I am called as Minerva. And you are currently floating around the Nexus. I am the one who called you here" she answered me as I walked around. I looked at her as she continued "Please, steady yourself and I promised to bring you back to where you were previously. I promise this would be quick" so I do as I was asked and sat Indian-legged on the floor. She nods, as if satisfied with my actions. But before she could speak I interjected.

"What was I doing before I entered here?" I asked

"You will know soon. For now, listen carefully as I cannot repeat everything that I would say here. And please refrain from asking until I finish" she replied

"You see, I had called you here for a reason. The reason is that you would be given a new title" I was urged to ask as to what she meant by that, but I stop myself.

"You shall now be called as 'The Fylakas'. For you would be guarding a very important person" I watch as she raises her hand up, and an image is revealed next to her; a blonde female woman with green eyes. Why does it felt like I have met her?

"You will guard her. Why? Because she holds something so powerful, that when it fell to the wrong hands, it could lead to the destruction of the world, and your kind" I watched as the blonde woman got dragged by the waist by two faceless men. Then they forced her to her knees as the men attached some sort of metal in her neck, chaining her. Then one of the faceless men turned a switch on, causing the chain to light up and surround the woman. The blonde screamed, though I cannot hear it for there is no sound. I just watch as she screams silently, the light obviously giving her pain. Why are they doing that?

And what was that enraged pang in my chest as I watch this scene unfold before me?

"You are chosen for this quest for some reasons; first, you are capable of protecting her" as she said this, I looked again at the moving images; the men who had drag the blonde women fell one by one. As they fell, it revealed a white hooded man, his hidden blade drawn as blood dripped from its tip. I realized the man was me.

Was that pride I felt just now?

"Second, is that you could manage to control her whereas no one can't" she continued as I watch the moving images intently. The situation changed; this time the blonde woman is out of her chains, she is now standing up, breathing heavily as she was surrounded with more faceless men. Her expression looked animalistic, angered, enraged and looked as if it thirsts of blood and her eye color changed to light gold. I watched as she killed every one of the faceless men without mercy. Just as she was down to one, the white hooded man; me, walked up to the girl and laid his hand on her shoulder. The woman's expression and eye color turned back to normal as she looked at the hooded man who had stopped her. She looked at the hooded man with sad eyes.

Why did my heart and stomach flipped when she looked at me like that?

"As you can see, even her emotions can affect the gift that was given to her. So you must make sure to keep her emotions in check" she said

I was waiting for the next reason when Minerva spoke in a panicked voice.

"Oh no, my limits has arrived. I cannot continue any longer" as she said this, her image started vanishing slowly, yet she continued to speak.

"You have to find out the third reason yourself, for this is the last time we will ever speak about this. The woman you are going to protect is Rheinoa" when she spoke the name, many memories played in my mind, I remember now what was I doing before. I stare blankly as I continued to listen to Minerva.

"Do not tell her what you saw or had learned here, keep this only to yourself. And do not attempt to change something, for this is the undying truth; this is something that would never change. Protect her Altaïr, with all your strength" she said as she and her words vanished in the air.

Then I woke up.

* * *

**(A/N): Whohoo! Done! So, what was the third reason, I wonder? Can you guess it? Or wait and find out in the next chaps to come?**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and have a flippin' awesome, Assassin-filled and Templar-free Holiday!**

**You know what to do!**

**STAND, BOW, REVIEW!**

**PS. Yesterday, I had corrected all my grammar spelling mistakes from chapter 1-6. Please re-read to experience some of the changes made :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TRIVIA**

**+Age List: **This is the age list of the characters in the story. Since Avy, my best friend is so curious about it, she wouldn't stop pestering me. So if you're reading right now girl, here's yer request!

**Rheinoa Selencey:** 21 years old  
**Sange Selencey:** 22 years old  
**Asher Epifano:** 20 years old  
**Sienna Epifano:** 23 years old  
**Avegine Alcott:** 21 years old  
**Desmond Miles:** 22 years old  
**Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad:** 22 years old  
**Ezio Auditore: **24 years old

**+Who did I use?: **So here is the following characters I used in the story:

** -Desmond: **The **Desmond** I used is the one after **Brotherhood. **Instead of being in a coma, he is sent to Rhei's time.  
** -Altaïr: **The **Altaïr** I used is the one** before the assassination of Sibrand.****  
-Ezio: **I used the **Ezio** **after the Forli conflict** and **after the Orsi Brothers** (the first time Ezio got his beard).

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Sent to Another World**

"**Why?"**

"**It's for the best for everyone and for you"**

"**Best for everyone? Best for me? Or best for you?"**

**Secrets Kept**


End file.
